Games People Play
by ParamoreXO
Summary: A collection of Gwevin one-shots & drabbles.
1. Red Light, Green Light

**Red Light, Green Light**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**While driving, most people hate it when the stoplight turns red, wanting it to turn green as fast as possible. Kevin and I, however, treasure each red light to come.**

The roaring motor of Kevin's Camero began to shift to a rumbling purr as it rolled to a stop before a red light. The instant we weren't in motion anymore, we turned to each other, smiling wickedly. Out of all the red lights in Bellwood, this was our favorite because it made our "stop and go kisses", as we liked to call it, seem to last forever.

Kevin, whose seatbelt wasn't securely around him already, leaned over the compartment annoyingly separating our two seats to greet my lips with his own temptingly soft pair. The worn leather of my seat squeaked as I leaned over, too, carefully closing my eyes. Warm fingers brushing over my cheeks lightly, they soon found their way to tangle in my hair. When he kissed me his lips felt and tasted like a giant fluff cotton candy. They pressed against my lips with the grace of a butterfly. As I pressed my tongue through the slight opening of our mouths to meet his, the flavor of sugar sweet candy stained it instantly. When his tongue licked carefully against mine, that syrupy, honey-like taste of his lips bleached it with the yummy tinge.

He'd always been one to tease me with words but when it came to kissing me, he was downright relentless with his little games. Wrestling my tongue with his, my boyfriend tried to hold it down to the bottom of my mouth knowing it would aggravate me even the slightest. Slipping around his, I let him poke around my mouth as he lightly grazed each curve and bend. My heart felt like it was about ready to burst through my chest it was beating so hard. Every sensitive spot he had come to know so well in my mouth made an icy shiver zip through my spine when he would pass over it a certain skilled way.

It was like a battle between our tongues to see who could pin who down for ten seconds. It was our unspoken tradition. Every time we managed to hold the other down, we tapped tenderly on the spot where our hands had traveled during our kiss with our fingers.

I was cornered at the side of my cheek.

_One…Two…Three… _with each mind fogging tap against my jaw, his fingers motioned in feather-soft circles across my creamy flesh.

I struggled to break free, trying to find any way possible to slip out. He blocked every single counter I tried, though. Over our many sessions of practicing, we'd gotten good together. Who knew kissing could be such an enjoyable challenge?

_Four…Five… _Finally, I broke free of his grasp, our tongues tumbling into his mouth like the crammed junk in my messy cousin Ben's closet would if he ever dared to open that forbidden door. Just as my wild adventure had begun, though, a horn blared behind us, shattering the spell.

Breaking apart, Kevin wiped off the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, "Go time."

The best part about our "stop and go kisses" was that I was always left hanging with thoughts of what else that kiss had held for us. It was like the instant our lips connected, we took a plunge off of a never ending cliff. The screaming wind in our ears and sensation of freefall was the rush of it all, and then… we'd managed to grab a branch that had been sticking out of the side. Our kiss momentarily postponed, the adrenaline junkie in me wanted to take another dive off the side of that cliff, not fully satisfied with our last dip.

Smiling to myself, I realized that no less than a few yards ahead there was another stoplight towering over us.

"I love red lights," Kevin laughed as he leaned over to claim my lips once again in victory, seeing if he could pin me any longer this time.

**A/N: Hope you liked my one-shot! I'm starting a collection now so expect more, soon! REVIEW! :D**


	2. Time Well Spent

**Time Well Spent**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: KEVIN'S POV**

**When I answered the front door, the last thing I expected Gwen to come in my home with was a stopwatch. **"Hey babe," I flashed her what I was hoping my best grin. The sparkle in her astonishing green eyes was unmistakable. Oh yeah, she digged it.

The brightly shining sun acted as a spotlight behind her curvy figure, making her blazing red hair seem to literally be on fire. A cool breeze swept past us, ruffling her short mini skirt a little. I couldn't help but lick my lips slightly. As she stepped inside, I carefully shut and locked the door.

She gave me a quick, sweet peck on the lips. Mmm…strawberry flavored lip gloss. She'd changed it from her usual green apple flavor. "No," I whispered in her thick, fire red hair, slinging my arm around her waist to catch her before she walked off. "I want more than a little kiss like that."

"Kevin Ethan Levin," She giggled as I began to tickle her on the neck. "S-Stop—it!" she tried whacking me off of her playfully but I wasn't about to let go of her just yet. Lifting her neck up a little, I leaned in and placed my lips on her now exposed skin.

"Kevin…" She breathed as I sucked slightly on her creamy flesh. It made my heart drum faster whenever she said my name like that. Wrapping my arms even tighter around her tiny waist, I moved to her jaw, trailing to her ear. Her hands were tangled in my hair now, driving me wild as she tried to push me even farther into her to deepen the kiss.

My goal was to miss her lips on purpose. It drove her crazy when I did that and I loved it. I planted a light one on her nose, so soft I barely felt it. I moved to her cheeks, grazing them all over her burning flesh. Then I closed in to trap the farthest corner of her lips, tugging slightly at the fold o tender flesh. Wanting more, I captured her upper lip, trailed over to the other corner of her mouth, and lightly pulled at her quivering bottom lip. Grinning, I rested my forehead against hers, our noses rubbing slightly against each other. "Couldn't stay away from me for over twenty four hours?"

"Kevin!" She squirmed in my arms, smacking me on the shoulder with mock hurt pooling in her beautiful emerald eyes. I wasn't going to let go, though, and she knew it. Gripping her firmly at the hips, I tried to ignore the way she was running her fingers up and down my chest. It just felt so…_good. _It was becoming harder to hold her with still arms.

"You know it's true," letting her go ruefully, I went over to turn off the TV. If we were going to spend our time like this, I didn't want the background noise, "So, why exactly do you have a stopwatch?"

Her hands laced through mine as she pulled me over to the couch. "Well, I wanted to try a little game."

"With a stopwatch?" Gwen was a very bright girl, always the logical thinker. But as she sat there in front of me looking as beautiful as ever with her slightly windswept hair and flushed cheeks, I was starting to have second thoughts.

"Yeah," dropping my hands, she fiddled with the tiny black stopwatch, "So, we set the timer on a minute and try to make our kisses last that long. When we finish, we time ourselves a little more to five minutes and add five minutes each time we finish the last trial."

Eyeing the devious sparkle in her eyes, I scooted a little closer to her, the leather groaning under me. "What if I don't want to play?"

"Too bad," She clicked the start button and tossed it aside, "We're playing anyways."

With that, she leaned in, took my face in her cold hands and kissed me right on the lips. Each time the timer would beep, we broke apart with disappointment. Once she added the extra five minutes, however, it completely made up for it. By the end of the night, we had reached forty-five minutes on the clock before her cell phone signaled that it was time for her to come home.

As we stood on the porch, Gwen's stopwatch in her hand, the moon was shining down on us intensely with its bright silver glare. "We could always set a new record tomorrow?"

I nodded and kissed her one last time before she had to leave. We weren't just going to set a new record tomorrow, we were gonna set a new **world **record. I was going to make sure of that.


	3. More than Skin Deep

**Underneath it All, More than Skin Deep, Straight to my Heart**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**Warmth crawled in all around me. **I could feel it, alive and free, with a spirit like no other. A heart was beating against my shoulder blade, Kevin's broad chest rising and falling against the back of his oversized tee that could barely pass for a dress on me. I clutched the fabric closer to my body, trying to drown myself in the cyclone of scents it had to offer. The smell of his skin was all over the black fabric just like the sticky substance of a DNAlien's toxic vomit was all over my regular clothes. I had thrown them away with no regret once Kevin offered me his tee. The closed lids of my eyes burned as the morning sunshine trickled onto them, still covered with my makeup from yesterday. Yesterday…

**Wow.**

That's the only single adjective that could describe the events that had happed yesterday. More specifically: last night.

Incredible, amazing, unbelievable, blissful, and tender were only the beginning of the story. Oh, I guarantee there was way more to it. My cheeks were burning at the thought. My parents would probably rate the night as "R" if it were ever made into a movie. God, I hoped not…

**FLASHBACK**

Sick. Absolutely and downright **sick. **To look at myself in the mirror…ugh, I didn't care how many times Kevin had told me I was beautiful, this was unacceptable. Sure, I was happy that Ben, Kevin, and I had saved the world from harm once again but the cost to do just that ended up with me being covered in snot green alien barf. It was bad enough my boyfriend had to see me covered in the burning, toxic substance. Having me trudge it all over his house hadn't been so great, either.

"I'm really sorry about the mess, Kev," I told him, trying to walk on tip toe so it wouldn't ooze onto the cream colored carpet as much. Yeah, _very_ helpful…

"Don't mention it, babe," he told me, shooting me a wicked grin that sent my whole body tingling. "I think you look kinda hot when you're angry." 

"Oh, Really?" I propped a hand on my jutted out hip, "Then why don't you give The Hotness a kiss?"

"I said you look hot when you're angry. Kissing you and getting that alien vomit all over my face would be different."

Looking down at his slime covered hand, I couldn't help but tease him a little, "So you're willing to hold my hand and get it all over your arm but you won't kiss me and get your face dirty even though it wouldn't matter because you're already halfway covered?"

Laughing, he led me through the hallway to his bedroom. I'd been down this way many times before, the past memories making shiver with pleasure. I knew better, though. He was obviously taking me to the bathroom so I could change out of these disgusting clothes. "Yeah, pretty much."

Finger flicking up on the light switch, the closet sized bathroom was submerged in buttery illumination. It wasn't anything fancy but I liked it. The taste was homey with its cool tiled floor, cluttered sink with hairstyling products, half empty chocolate axe (I'm pretty sure he bought it a few weeks ago when I told him my favorite candy was anything chocolate), shaving supplies, and ivy green theme. "Wait here," he coughed, probably realizing the awkwardness of having the two of us alone together in a bathroom. Ducking out, I heard him pull out the wooden drawers of his dresser, most likely trying to find something for me to wear.

I felt like jumping up and down for joy screaming. Never before had I gotten the privilege to wear anything of his. Well, okay, fine. Sometimes he would give me his jacket whenever I was cold but it always ended up back in his hands by the end of the night. I always thought it was super cute when the girlfriend got to wear their boyfriend's tee shirt or hoodie. It was like a symbol that proved that yes, you were taken, and no, you were not available. Another plus, it smelled exactly like your guy so being apart didn't always hurt so much on the inside.

I didn't dare look in the mirror. My fire red hair was probably plastered to my forehead with the revolting substance. Ugh, it made me want to puke. Thank goodness this stuff didn't smell as bad as it looked….or felt to be crawling all over my skin. Shuddering at the gross sludge that was covering my body, I heard Kevin's footsteps approaching. "Here, this was all I could find. I…ah…hope it fits okay."

Pinching the dark cotton fabric between my fingers, I set it on the closed toilet seat. "Thanks, you don't mind if I shower, do you?"

Instantly, the blood rushed to his cheeks, "Uh," he ran a hand through his thick, midnight black hair, "No, of course not."

"Thanks, sweetie. It's awful _thoughtful _of you." I knew it was killing him as I batted my lashes, trying to look as flirty as one could while bathed in alien slime. But hey, how could I resist? It was payback for all those times he made me squirm in front of his mom or my parents.

"Um, sure, yeah…" With that, he quickly closed the door. I listened as he hesitated for a bit at the door then slowly walk away. Chuckling to myself, I began the process of disinfecting myself. I couldn't tell what I was more excited about; ridding the gunk off of me or wearing Kevin's shirt. When I caught my reflection in the rapidly steaming mirror, however, I pretty much made my decision.

**XOXO**

As the bathroom door swung open, steam tumbled out through the wide opening limited by the doorframe and into the dimly lit hallway of Kevin's home. Shadows played along the cream colored walls, matching the plush carpet that squished between my bare, wet toes with each step. Peering into Kevin's room to the left, I spotted his alarm clock on the nightstand. 11:56 pm.

Kevin's tee shirt hung loosely on my shoulders, considering that his were way broader than mine. It was the total opposite of form fitting but probably showed off more of my body than anything in my closet. I think he purposefully picked a shirt that was a little smaller than the rest just so my fifty-percent-off lacey underwear from Victoria's Secret could peep out every once and a while. If I bent over at all, I'd flash him for sure. Hmm…mental note: Kevin can be a little more of a romantic than I thought… a devious one at that.

"Hey," my soft voice sliced through the living room, not wanting to break the serene spell, the only other noise emitting from the low volume TV. Not to mention, it was the only source of light besides a little sliver of moonlight. The silver light trickled through the closed blinds that were draped over the windows.

"Hey, yourself," He patted the spot next to him on the couch, "I think my style suits you pretty well."

Unable to resist, I did a little twirl before him, trying to keep an innocent face as the shirt rode up my body a little too far. Or maybe it was a perfect amount, considering the look on Kevin's handsome face. His eyes were focused on my middle as I faced him again, eyebrows raised with curiosity. That hungry look scared me and excited me all the same, my heart fluttering while torn between the two emotions.

"You think?" I asked, twirling a damp strand of hair, still holding my place in front of him.

He nodded, maybe a little too quickly and enthusiastically, "Definitely."

A surge of giddiness zipped up my spine. Why did he always have to have this affect on me?

I guess you could say my skimpy little "outfit" gave me newfound boldness. Instead of sitting on the spot Kevin had motioned for me to sit in, I sat down on his lap. Without missing a beat Kevin slid his arms around my waist, his shirt bunching up on me even more, pulling me into him. Every time he held me close, it shocked me just how ripped he was. Maybe it was because he always used a careful, sweet touch whenever it came to me.

Hooking my arms around his neck, I stared into his deep, dark, obsidian eyes with the biggest smile on my face. His soft lips formed into a mischievous grin, his hands mesmerizing me with each motion they made over my barely covered thighs. "Your parents wouldn't mind if you're a little late to come home, would they?"

I leaned in a little bit more to him, wanting so badly to breathe in the scent of his neck. It smelt exactly like the chocolate axe in his bathroom that I had to restrain from misting all over my body. Mmm, "What do you have in mind, Kevin? I was just about to go…"

"Oh?" His hungry voice was husky in my ear, making me shiver despite the extreme warmth of his body, "So soon? I don't think that's fair." His fingers pressed lightly just below my collarbone as he eased me to lie down, him crawling on top of my giddy filled body.

"Why not?" I tried, snaking my fingers through his thick, black hair that almost blended in with the night.

The look in his eyes was intense, a deep wild passion swirling in those orbs of dark, endless black pits of emotion. "You owe me for borrowing my shirt." He pinched the black cloth of the neckline, playfully tugging it this way and that, obviously trying to get a peep at my hidden cleavage. Pulling him in closer I grazed my lips over his jaw, planting kisses that were just as delicate as his touch, "Well, I'll have to make it up to you somehow…"

Yanking the neckline down a little farther, Kevin gave me a dazzling smile that truly melted my heart under the heat of his devious gaze. "I can think of a few ways," I was kind of disappointed when he shifted his hands from the top of the black shirt to my hips. As he positioned himself to lie next to me, his other arm draped itself over my side, fingers skimming the surface of my stomach. He was clouding up my mind; the patterns his fingers zipped across my now partially exposed stomach (I don't even know how his shirt had ridden up this much on me), mouthwatering scent burning in my nostrils, and lips that were playfully lingering just above mine was all too much. All clear and logical train of thought was wiped from my mind. All I wanted was him. The feel of his insanely soft lips crushed against my own was what I had been craving all day.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was obvious Kevin was playing with me, amusing himself with his painstakingly slow approach. I wouldn't let him have that satisfaction; I needed him now more than ever. It was as if sparks flew as I leaned into his muscular body and kissed him full on the mouth. The cozy fire blazing on our lips was filled with flames of licking passion. Like any smoldering conflagration it needed more and more fuel to make it roar with life. Each passing second, the intensity grew. My hands had found his perfectly sculpted chest, each carved out muscle making me sigh.

Every nip he made at my bottom lip caused a burst of chills to zing throughout my barely covered body. The shapes and designs he marked on my stomach and sides caused my heart to beat even faster at his light touch. Plunging in, I rested my lips on his neck, whiffing in the dizzying scent that coated his skin. With each caress I made, he returned the favor. Pushing me into a plush, leathery pillow, he playfully bit my earlobe, tugging at it tauntingly. Resting my hands on his chest again, I felt his heart beating onto my palms, fast with a free spirit. It soothed me just to know that he was alive and this close to me.

I have no idea how long we stayed up kissing each other, experimenting with new tactics and enjoying the old ones. It could've been hours until I finally settled in his arms and closed my eyes, his warm breath whispering loving in my ear. On the other hand, it seemed like only mere minutes that we had spent together. There was never enough time in the world.

Right then, however, lying next to his muscular body that was covered in my fingerprints, I felt like forgetting the world

**XOXO**

It felt as if the grin widely spread across my face would never go away. My eyes rested on Kevin's hunky figure, his chest rising and falling with ease as he slept soundly. It made my toes tingle just to know that he slept so well when I was there. These last few days, he'd told me he had been living off of three hours of sleep. When I asked him why, the answer usually never came because he shrugged it off all the time.

Maybe it was because he had been thinking about a moment like the time we spent together last night?

Although I'd never tell him, that was my reasoning for staying up countless hours, wide eyed all through the night. He was always on my mind.

Razor sharp, something was pressing into my thigh almost to the point of breaking skin. Lifting my head a little to look down at my exposed skin, something as white as snow was poking out of Kevin's jeans pocket. Shifting soundlessly, not wanting to wake Kevin, I fingered the object while pulling my thigh away from its piercing point. _A note. It was a note._

Carefully, I pulled the parchment from the slit in his jeans, trying to make as little noise as possible as it slid out and into my hands. I cringed as I unfolded it, the thin material crinkling. What was Kevin doing with a note? **A note **of all things? He never wrote stuff down, he hated work like that. Well, it could've been a grocery list or something useless like that…

I still wanted to know.

As my eyes soaked in the first two words, I nearly dropped the paper.

**Dear Gwen.**

This was for me.

Glancing around the piece of paper, my gaze met Kevin's peaceful slumbering face. I couldn't take my chances and having him wake up and find me reading this…then again, it **was **addressed to me. It was mine to read. Still, if it was in his pocket and he hadn't given it to me yet he was probably considering giving it to me. By the length of the letter, it must've been deep stuff.

Quietly and swiftly, I moved to my feet, the plush carpet greeting my cold feet welcomingly. As I padded my way to Kevin's room, I carefully, sat down on his bed with my full attention on the words scrawled in black ink across the crisp white pages.

**Dear Gwen,**

**I need to get this out. Words won't be able to do all this for me because I might screw up and say the wrong thing. So, I'm writing this to get it all out. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to give this to you, I just felt like I needed to do this. So, in order to save the embarrassment of trying to say all this to your flawless, beautiful face, I'm going to write this in a way that's not directed at you.**

**If you love someone, you'll do what you want. That's how I see it. If Gwen is all wrong for me, I couldn't disagree more. She's a perfect fit, that puzzle piece I've been waiting years for. Those who tell me that I've got everything messed up and that Gwen and I shouldn't be together, then they obviously don't care how I feel or don't know what it's like when the two of us are together. Whenever I'm with her, I change. I know you're not supposed to change for anyone but I don't change for the redheaded bombshell on purpose. I can go deeper with Gwen than with anyone I've trusted myself with. She cares for me in a way that no one else has ever been able to comprehend. Even I don't fully understand it, what we have. ****I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words… they're said way too often, almost casually.**

**They're not enough.**

"**I love you" ****can never fully express how I feel when I'm with Gwen. I always want to be with her; to hear her laugh is enough for me to keep living life. For every time that we touch, my heart beats faster with a new purpose. Every kiss just seals the deal, I want to always love her and never stop feeling the way I do towards her.****  
**

**I used to think I was undeserving of her. How could the one I love possible be happy with me in her life? I was no good, totally useless. She proved me wrong, though. When I'm with her, I feel like a person with feelings that are actually cared for. Before, I didn't have much of a life. I didn't know what it was like to feel this alive.**

**At first, I ignored it all. I thought it could all go away if I just didn't acknowledge her true remarks. She said she didn't care what I looked like when I was a… a monster. I didn't believe her. I didn't want sympathy. I didn't want to be proven wrong.**

**But I was. Now I truly believe what she would always tell me. I feel like I need to thank her for that. I'm forever in dept to her priceless advice. She can argue all she wants about that but I will always be a liability to her. She's already given me all that I need, to know someone cares about who I truly am. Who I'm not, I've come to realize because of her. That's probably half the battle right there. The biggest thing she's made me realize is who I want to be.**

**I want to be there for her forever. I want things to be simpler for me, to not have the danger of accidentally lashing out and hurting her every day because of my temper. I don't want her world to be ruined because of me. I love her. More than anything, I love her with everything I've got. If I had to give away my freakin car for her, I'd do it.**

**If that isn't love, then I don't know what is anymore.**

**Honestly, I don't really know what I'm getting at. I just felt like I needed to get this out.**

**With love,**

**Kevin**

I stared down at those last few words, the meaning of it all seeping into my mind. **Oh my gosh…** that was probably—

"Did you like it?"

"Kevin!" I squeaked while jumping up to my feet as the note slipped from my shaking hands. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, "I…I didn't know you were—I mean, I wasn't…ah, hi?"

"Hey," He laughed, walking over to me. He took my hand in his warm one and pulled me to sit back down.

"Are you—" I began but was cut off when Kevin's finger rested on my slightly swollen lips.

"I'm not mad, Gwen. Not at all. Actually, I'm glad you read that. I was about to not give it to you and that would have been a total waste of paper and a whole forty-seven minutes of writing."

Giggling against his shushing finger, I squeezed his other hand tightly. "I absolutely loved it, Kev. I really did, it was…beautiful. I didn't know you could be that deep!"

"Hey!" Squirming tingles of joy shot throughout my body as he began tickling me in the stomach.

"Stop…hahahaha! Kevin…hahaha…stop!" Grasping his wiggling hands in mine, I pulled him into me. His sparkling dark eyes seemed to be laughing with me; the happiness radiating from them was stunning. As his lips neared mine my heart practically melted, filling my entire body with sweet, warm, flowing syrup. The instant his impossibly tender lips pressed sweetly against mine, I felt like the luckiest girl in the whole universe. It was like my Lucky Girl powers had kicked in all over again.


	4. No More Goodbyes

**No More Goodbyes**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**She's a picture perfect girl and he's the frame.**

Gwen had always been a beautiful girl in his dark, earthy eyes. She was genuinely gorgeous, natural beauty radiating from her. Paint any color on her, she'd pull it off. She was perfect…picture perfect.

Kevin had always claimed he held a "roughish charm" and Gwen couldn't agree more. He'd always be there for her; she knew that with every fiber of her being. Every time she'd get hurt on the battlefield, most of the time his dark eyes were the first ones her bright emerald pair would meet. Without him there to hold her up, Gwen would have just been another pretty face…a line in a song. She **needed **him there.

Kevin could have run his fingers through her long, silky, fire red hair for hours on end. She loved it when he toyed around with it, twisted the ends and smoothed it out. When he placed his lips on her head to whisper those sweet thoughts into her hair and let the meaning tumble onto her made her shiver. It thrilled him when Gwen's hair sprawled all across the backseat of his car. They both knew what was coming after that.

He leaned into her, hands placed lightly over her shoulders as if he were playfully pinning her down. Her hands would eventually find their way around his neck, snaking through his shaggy jet black hair. Once his lips met hers in a searing kiss, her hands would travel down his rock hard muscles that always took her breath away. As her fingers trailed up and down his arms in a way he found absolutely mesmerizing she would find his chiseled chest. Sometimes it really disappointed her that the curtain of cotton covering Kevin's ripped body was there.

He tried to focus on her lips, he really did. Every time they'd make out in the back of his car, though, it haunted him to have her close. It tempted him, the way he pressed his body against her curvy one. One particular curve that rose and pressed against his chest always made him crazy. He knew Gwen wouldn't ever be **that** physical with him…but that's what made him want it more. To know that something was off limits made him want it more than ever before. The fact that she sometimes wore button downs made things practically impossible. It was hard to ignore when he knew with just a snap of a few buttons, she was his.

He had respect. She trusted him.

That was what kept him from anything his mind was pressuring him to do. Her trust in him was stronger than any trust he'd held in his entire life. If he broke it…he'd break her heart. The ex-con knew what it felt like to be double crossed, betrayed. You're left to wonder what **you **did wrong to make someone swindle you like that. In reality, you did nothing. He'd learned that the hard way.

The older teen had spent days on end wondering what had happened to lead to him ending up with empty pockets when they should have been overflowing with cash. Foolish mistakes…naivety…could that been it? He'd gone crazy and was fed up with wondering **why**. Forgetting those little deals that pushed him farther and farther away was the best choice he'd ever made. Forgetting the feelings that flooded those memories was impossible. They had eaten away at his broken heart, brought up on everything **but **love itself.

Gwen filled that void, the black hole in his heart. She bound the shards together with love he'd never had the chance to experience before. Maybe he was his first but that didn't mean she was his last, too. He didn't think he could love anyone else, though. He'd gotten too close, shared all those things he probably should have never let her explore. He was wasted just thinking it was the end.

He didn't want endings.

No more goodbyes.

Kevin had been through that more than enough times. Gwen was the only one for him, he'd decided that long ago when he'd let her in, knock down his high barriers. She'd slipped inside when he least expected. Ever kiss edged the door open a little more, the lock broken a long time ago. She was his key, the redhead had the ability to close him up and lock his feelings away with any choice words. If she left him, he would most likely die.

For her, it was another story in his pit black eyes. Gwen deserved to explore with her heart a little more. Let others hold her close and whisper those meaningless little lies into her ear. It wouldn't be fair if he held her back from a life like that, making her believe **he **was the only one for her naïve mind.

The thing was that she really did believe that with all her heart. That he was the only one. No one understood her in the way Kevin did. Some things about him she still couldn't comprehend because the instant she thought she had the boy all figured out, he let her in a little deeper and it changed her perspective. He'd always be a thrill to her. There would always be something more to him than what was let on. The day she would have him completely figured out, the puzzle pieces completely put in their rightful place, …she'd probably never live to see that day.

She didn't need to know everything about him, though. As long as he was always there for her and vice versa, it would all be okay.

**He's the fingers tied tight together, crossed until knuckles become white, hidden behind her back. To him, she's that missing puzzle piece to life he finally found, a perfect fit. To her, he's all the pieces falling into place around her lonesome self. Before her, he was living like he wasn't alive in the first place. She opened his eyes, he broadened her taste. She changed the meaning of life to him. He ****is**** her meaning to life.**


	5. Guessing Games

**Guessing Games**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to everyone who added this to your favorites list or has reviewed! It means a lot!**

"**I swear, Ben's dragged me here over a hundred times!" **Kevin muttered, slamming the car door shut. As he rounded the flashy green and black polished hot rod, he promptly opened my door for me as usual. "Thanks," I smiled, hoping it would help. Ben had unsurprisingly shot out of the car the instant Kevin had parked in front of his favorite smoothie joint, Mr. Smoothie. He'd split as if wild raving dogs were chasing him.

That's Ben for you. A complete idiot.

"Relax, Kev," I told my boyfriend, lacing my fingers through his rough ones, still healing from our last Plumber mission, "I have a little game that we can try out while we're here."

His dark, earthy eyes flashed wickedly, the summer sun catching them at just the right angle. "What kind of game?"

"Here's a hint," as Kevin sat down at one of the sticky benches among the many that the High School students flocked, I swooped down and pecked him on the lips.

His devilish smile widened, causing my heart to do crazy flips in my chest, "My favorite kind."

Smacking him playfully on the arm, I spotted my brunette idiot of a cousin coming our way, "Wait with Ben while I go order stuff for it."

"Do I have to—"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes and left Kevin to talk to Ben, who had just walked up to our bench, rather confused. While waiting in line, I found myself touching my lips, still tingling from just that little, innocent peck.

**XOXO**

Balancing a tray filled with twenty-something sample cups, I weaved my way through the massive crowd and made it to our table safely without so much as making a single drop spill from the flimsy containers. "What are you…?" Ben began but stopped midsentence. He was smart enough to put two and two together, "Okay, ew, sick, I'm gonna wait in the car!"

"No drinks in the car!" Kevin shouted at him as he was halfway between the car and us.

"Yeah, yeah," Ben waved without looking back.

Rolling his eyes, Kevin turned back to me, eying the many cups of different juices with curiosity. Brown raised, a knowing smirk spread upon his lips, "So, I'm guessing I have to guess the flavor?"

"Bingo," I straddled the empty spot next to him, "They're pretty basic flavors but I mixed a few."

"How do **you **know what flavor is which?" He asked, picking up a cup to examine its murky green contents.

"Only so many times of challenging Ben to a smoothie chugging contest can get your taste buds used to certain flavors."

"Gotcha," He licked his lips, setting the cup back down on the tray.

"So," Picking up a cup from the middle I downed it effortlessly. The warm juice slithered down my throat, soaked up on my tongue, "Kiss and guess."

Wrapping his strong arms around my waist, Kevin pulled me into him without a second thought. As our lips closed in, my hands rested on his perfectly chiseled chest, his heart beating a little faster than usual against my palms. The instant his lips met mine, I let his tongue in to explore, taking in the flavor. With a few tender, insanely gentle caresses, he pulled away, "Definitely watermelon."

I grinned, breathless after just that first kiss, "Whaddaya know? Mr. I-hate-Mr.-Smoothie knows his flavors."

Arms still wrapped firmly around me, his eyes twinkled mischievously. "So what happens if I guess the wrong flavor?"

"That's one less flavor for you to guess, which means one less kiss," I dumped another cup into my mouth, letting the sweet creamy flavor seep in my tongue.

Kevin dove in with is tongue twisting my tongue all around in my mouth, all fun and games. This one lasted longer than the previous one as he playfully flicked his tongue in and out. Surfacing, he wiped the corner of his mouth, a bead of orange colored liquid slipping from his lips. "Orange flavored."

I nodded, slightly out of breath from his intense yet playful kiss, "Let's see if you can get this one." Slurping down the thick, sugary juice, I took one last gulp until my mouth was thoroughly bleached.

This time, it was me who slipped my tongue into his mouth instead of the other way around. Trying to hold his tongue on the roof of his mouth, it was an unsuccessful attempt to feel him squirm. Slyly, he slipped around mine and began to trace my bottom lip, kissing all the sugary liquid clean off.

Lightly pulling apart, I lingered before his lips, not wanting to completely pull away. I wasn't quick to open my eyes, the urge to plunge in for more extremely tempting, "I need another taste," he breathed, diving into me for even more in a long and teasing kiss. For the second time with the mystery flavor, we pulled apart, panting, "Pineapple with grape?"

My hands, which I had to force myself to let go of his shaggy, midnight black hair, picked up another Dixie cup. "Impressive," I answered before my upper lip fell over the rim of the cup, hot, blended juice trickling into my mouth. The instant I pulled the cup away from my mouth, Kevin's craving lips were over mine. His tongue tumbled onto mine, trying to take in as much of the flavor as he could. The edges of my opened mouth tugged upward. This one was tricky.

Pulling apart, his brows scrunched together in concentration, studying my face with serious eyes. "Coconut?" 

"Nope," I smirked, knowing that he was seething on the inside for having lost this round.

"Then what is it? I swear, it tasted **exactly **like coconut!"

"When Ben first had me drink it and guess, I thought so too. It's really French vanilla with pear."

"How the Hell am I supposed to know what kind of vanilla—"

"That's just one less kiss for you!" I teased, tugging at the neckline of his shirt.

"Oh, really?" He challenged, obsidian eyes flashing mischievously. As I opened my mouth the shoot a quick retort, I found myself kissing him again, hot and heavy. An instant thrill zipped through my body when I brushed against the inside of his cheek. When he started tracing hearts against the roof of my mouth, it nearly melted me with happiness, ecstatic zings of pleasure racing through my veins.

"Um, excuse me?"

Kevin and I broke apart abruptly, angered at whoever had just interrupted us. Then…I realized something wasn't right. Everything was different, out of place. First of all…why was it dark out?

"Ah, we're, like, about to close," a Mr. Smoothie employee droned, pushing his thick, Tupperware glasses up higher on his hook nose, "So you two, like, need to leave."

"Oh," I squeaked, shocked that it was night already. If Mr. Smoothie closed at eleven o'clock at night…oh crap. Kevin and I had been making out in public for over three hours.

"Okay, thanks, we'll leave," Kevin spoke up. Taking my hand in his, we headed for his car, the only one left on the once crowded curb. Just as I was about to jump in the passenger side of the car, I noticed something moving in the backseat. "K-Kevin… Is that…**Ben**?"

Fast asleep and curled up, Ben was drooling all over the leather seat. The instant Kevin realized this, I saw the fury flash in his dark eyes. "He's so dead! Look what he did to the seat! He slobbered all over it with his idiot drool!"

"Wait!" I grabbed Kevin's arm, stopping him from throwing open the side door and strangling my cousin, "Let's scare him."

Pausing for a moment, a coy smile worked its way up his full lips, "Follow my lead."

Opening the driver side door, Kevin slid in, waiting for me to follow suit on the other side. Once I strapped in, Kevin's loud voice startled my cousin, rousing him out of whatever dream he was having, "BENJI IS **NOT **GONNA LIKE THE FACT THAT THEY CLOSED MR. SMOOTHIE DOWN!"

Trying not to laugh, I made my voice boom, "I KNOW, IT'S SO SAD THAT THEY **CLOSED MR. SMOOTHIE DOWN**!"

_**Smack!**_

"Whoa, he fainted!" Kevin exclaimed with the biggest smile. I glared at him, "Hey, at least we got him to shut up."


	6. Hot N' Cold

**Hot N' Cold**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: No, this is NOT a songfic for those of you who are confused by the title.**

**A juicy aroma of barbecue made its way to Kevin's nose, causing his empty stomach to growl menacingly for food. **All around him people of all ages were laughing and smiling cheerfully, having a blast at the Tennyson's Summer Kickoff party. The golden sun that was slowly sinking in the cloudless azul sky acted like a spotlight behind his girlfriend's approaching form. Instantly, a warm grin spread on his lips at the sight of the redhead. Her fiery hair reflected the golden rays as if it were ablaze; flowing fluidly at her lower back with each step the teenage Anodite took.

"I'm surprised you came," she mumbled into her muscular boyfriend's chiseled chest as he wrapped her up in a hug. Her arms immediately slid behind his neck, hands lacing together, catching his long midnight black hair in between each weaving movement.

"And miss a chance to be with you all night? Yeah, right," Kevin held the widely grinning girl out to look at her properly. Hanging loosely on her shoulders was a pink and yellow sundress, cutting off just barely at mid-thigh. His eyes followed her v-neck, impressed.

Her astonishing, bright emerald eyes were gazing longingly at his soft wickedly grinning lips, "That's so sweet…come on," Taking his hand in hers, she began to walk towards one of the tables set out in the spacious back lawn, "Let's go grab something to eat.

Even though the ex-con's stomach couldn't agree more, he pulled her back. "Not without a kiss hello."

Surprised, Gwen closed her eyes at the feeling of his velvety lips pressed against hers. She could feel Kevin's evenly beating heart beat inside his broad chest against her delicate hands, soothed instantly by the rhythmical pulsation. With one last tug at her bottom lip, Kevin gently pulled back, a devious spark glimmering in his earthy eyes, "Now we can go eat."

Pulling her boyfriend along to go sit down, Gwen tried to ignore the burning looks her parents were shooting at her from across the slightly sun burnt lawn. Weaving through full benches set up by the massive grill her Uncle was stationed at, the couple made their way to the buffet table. "How many people did your cousin invite?"

"Too many," Gwen ducked as a beach ball soared over where her head had been a few seconds ago, a group of laughing teens chasing after it as they whizzed past her.

"I didn't even know he knew this many people…let alone was friends with all of 'em," Kevin picked up a plate and began to fill it up.

"I was shocked, too," Gwen looked over to a table where her cousin was sitting, two spots conveniently open in the nearly packed bench, "Wanna go sit with him?"

Kevin's gaze followed her questioning one. The only person he recognized at the table besides the annoying brunette, intergalactic hero was Julie, "Sure…"

"Look who showed up," Ben teased as the couple made their way to the nearly full table. Curious eyes of different colors flickered to the approaching Plumber's. As they filled the last remaining spots, Kevin rolled his eyes at Ben's remark, "Hey, it's a party. Even though it's being thrown by **you** I'm not gonna miss it." A few of the girls giggled, eying Kevin with twinkling eyes. Gwen, who instantly noticed this, wrapped her arms around Kevin's right toned one, hopefully sending off the message that he was, in fact, taken. Thankfully, her boyfriend was completely oblivious to their flirty gazes, and glared at Ben.

Giggling, Julie nudged Ben in the shoulder, "Oh, come on Kevin, just admit that you only came here because of Gwen."

A few wolf whistles sounded around the tables, guys and girls "Oooo!"-ing and laughing. Kevin glanced down at the blushing redhead, her cheeks almost matching the color of her hair. His "roughish charm" as he called it, was clearly radiating from his features, "You could say that."

Ben and Julie smirked knowingly at the loving looks that spread across the couple's faces. Typical.

After a while, once the setting sun began to tuck itself under the horizon, Gwen and Kevin got up to get away from the crowd. After throwing away their scrap filled plates, Kevin followed his girlfriend's lead, holding her hand tightly. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Kevin told her, liking how the sounds of the talkative crowd turned into murmurs as they rounded the house, heading to the front porch to get some time alone.

"Yeah, well, if some of Ben's friends weren't so flirty then…" Gwen stopped, realizing what she was saying out loud. "I…I didn't—"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked, stopping in his track to look her in those beautiful green eyes, "None of them ever said a word to me, how could they be flirting?"

Sighing, Gwen gave his calloused hands a squeeze, "The way they were looking at you just bothered me…but I don't blame them, you are pretty hot."

A wicked smirk played across the older teen's lips, "You think so?"

"Definitely," She nodded, taking a step closer to him.

"Well, all the guys at the table, except Ben, were eying you pretty suggestively. It made me want to punch them in the face," Kevin slid his arms around her waist, drawing her into him.

"T-They were?" her startled words came out in barely a whisper, her mind fogging up as he nuzzled her neck with tender caresses.

"You look very sexy in that dress," His warm breath gliding over her neck caused shiver to race down her spine.

"I do?" She almost moaned as he began to suck lightly on a sensitive patch of skin he'd come to know oh-so well.

"No doubt about it," he whispered, breaking away. "Wait right here," he told her. Before Gwen could comprehend what was happening, still in a daze, her boyfriend had dashed around the corner, back to the backyard. _What could he possibly be doin_g_?_

Kevin searched for the ice bucket that contained the endless amount of sodas near the buffet table. Walking up to it, he dug his hands into its chilling depths and popped a few ice cubes in his mouth, grinning at his brilliant idea. Little did the ex-con know, Ben was watching him curiously from across the yard, wondering why in the world he was sucking on ice cubes?

Mere minutes later, he was back, wiping his moist lips. "What were you—" Gwen began but was cut off when he crushed his lips against hers. "Mmmm," Her lips buzzed against his, shocked by how cold his lips were. It made the kiss all the more intense, the heat of her lips caressing his ice cold ones was electrifying, causing her heart to do crazy twists in her chest. "Kevin…" she sighed, words drowned as his tongue slipping into her mouth. She shut up, dazed by the feeling of hot mixed with cold. Excitement was bursting inside of the Osmosian, loving the feeling of her warm, fiery tongue caressing his bone chilling one. It made her mouth seem like a hot, licking flames dancing against his icy, refreshing tongue. As she traced her fingers lightly up his muscular arms, he pulled her even closer, loving the intensity of it all.

"FIRE!"

Without warning, water exploded all around the wrapped up couple, causing them to jump apart. "Ahhh!" Gwen screamed, throwing her hands over her head to protect herself the best she could.

Laughter met Kevin's ears, causing him to grit his teeth. Wiping his wet face, he saw Ben surrounded by a group of teenagers, water balloons in hand. Just as he was about to shoot insults at them, Gwen beat him to the words, "BENJAMEN TENNYSON, YOU ARE SO DEAD TO ME!"

Some of the teens backed away, cowering at her enraged, streaking pink eyes. "Why don't you back to sucking Kevin's face, huh?"

Orbs of blazing manna encircling her hands, Gwen charged at the fleeing group of water balloon bombers, some of them screaming, others laughing hysterically as they retreated to the back yard to escape her wrath. Kevin shook his head, grinning widely, "_That's my girl."_


	7. Hide And Seek

**Hide and Seek**

**By: ParamoreXO**

"**Remind me why we had to stop and get mints again? I mean, you were acting like it was a life and death situation, Gwen!" **Holding the passenger car door open for me, I slid in across the leather seat, the said pack of Mentos chewy fruit flavored mints in my hands, unopened.

A smirk smeared across my freshly glossed lips. I'd been extra careful with what flavor lip gloss I applied right before Kevin had picked me up for our date for this reason, knowing the amount of flavor I put on would be worth it. "You'll see… once we get to be alone."

A dark brow shot up, wicked grin playing upon his tempting lips, "Alone?"

"Yes," I giggled, putting on my best grin, "Now shut the door! The longer you wait, the less time we'll have!"

He slammed the door shut, "For what?"

Sticking my head through the open window, I cupped his rugged face in my hands and gave him a little peck full on the mouth, "There's a hint. Now get in and drive."

Rounding on the car, he hopped in the driver's side and started the car, the engine roaring to life. Revving the engine, I rolled my eyes as people all around who were pumping gas in their cars turned to stare at the source of the ridiculous, challenging engine. Show off.

En route to Kevin's house, I fingered the package in my hands. Today was going to be a fun day.

**XOXO**

"**So, again, what up with the mints? Did you forget to brush your teeth or something?"**

I smacked Kevin on the arm, regretting it once I hit his skin. He was so strong that it probably felt like a tiny little fly, "No! That's disgusting! Ugh, what I wanted them for was for a little game I came up with."

"If it's like the last one, then it was totally worth the whole 99 cents I had to pay," His dark, inky black eyes flashed deviously, as if he were scheming a naughty little plan in his head.

Leaning against his parked car in the middle of his garage, I popped a mint in my mouth, the strawberry flavored tinge invading it. "Try and get the mint out," I challenged, feeling my cheeks flush slightly at my boldness.

Stepping closer to me, Kevin leaned into my body, filling every curve I had to offer. I was sandwiched between the cool metallic covering of his car and his warm muscular figure but I didn't mind one bit. Fingers lifting my face up to level with his, we both smiled knowingly, a zing of excitement rushing through me. Planting his hands firmly on my waist with his thumbs hooking through the belt loop, he kissed me full on the mouth, licking my bottom lip with the very tip of his tongue. Slowly, I spread my lips apart to let him enter, giving him access to find the mint in the back of my mouth. His tongue tumbled in, caressing my tongue first thing to get a taste. Sliding my hands behind his neck, I held him as close as possible, loving the sensation of the exhilarating rush.

As he tried to grip the mint that was quickly dissolving, I pushed it around some more, making him work for it as the flavor spread throughout my entire mouth. The instant his tongue skimmed the inside of my cheek, shivers cascaded over me like an icy, roaring waterfall. I could feel his grip on my waist tighten as he tried even harder to scoop the mint out. As I pushed it against the roof of my mouth, he pushed it out, curled around it, and drew back into his own dark cave to take in the flavor for himself.

Slowly, we pulled apart, Kevin chewing on what was left of the mint. His sly little smirk with that devious little twinkle in his dark eyes made me proud to say he was **mine**. What a hunk, "How many mints are left, exactly?"

Giggling, I could feel the blood quickly rush to my heating cheeks, "Eleven."

He rested his forehead on mine, strawberry bleached breath heating my gloss cleared lips. "We need more mints."

Tracing my fingers lightly against his jaw, over his ear, and down his muscular arms, I could feel him quake beneath my touch. With serpent's tongue speed, his arms went from my hips to my rear end, snatching the roll of fruity and chewy mints from my back pocket. I gasped at his firm grip, surprised at his boldness.

But to be honest, I didn't mind it.

…it felt right.

Chuckling at my reaction, a smile slipped on my lips as I watched his dark, earthy eyes dance with laughter. Popping a mint in his mouth, he slipped his hands into my back pockets again, husky voice causing me to tremble with excitement, "Your turn."

He didn't need any coaxing to open his mouth. The instant my tongue slid inside the cave-like cavern in search for the little round disk of tangy fruity flavor, the taste of orange immediately exploded on my taste buds. He slapped it around like a hockey puck as I tried to tackle his tongue in order to claim the little gliding citrus packed disk as my own. Every move I tried, he countered effortlessly. It was driving me crazy and he knew it! That smirk forming against my skin was enough to prove that.

I needed to distract him, let loose and tease. Trailing my fingers down his muscular chest, tracing every defined line along the way, I fingered the little metal button of his pants. Twisting it this way and that to prepared to slide the slit in the jeans fabric over it, I could feel Kevin's grip on his tongue loosening. Seeing my chance, I snatched the halfway melted mint into my mouth. Unlike his last attempt, I didn't pull away. Instead, I nibbled carefully on his upper lip, yanking on it gingerly. With one last pull, I rested my head against the cool skin of Kevin's prized car, chewing on the orange flavored mint with satisfaction. Letting go of the button of his jeans, I tugged my shirt down a little, almost snickering as his obsidian gaze fell on my chest. His hands still resting in my pockets, he pulled my closer to him. I pretended not to notice that his head was hung low and adjusted my neckline ever lower.

"You're naughtier than I thought, Gwen," He breathed, drinking in the view I was offering him.

Hooking two fingers around one of his belt loops, I pulled him into me so that his strong body was plastered to mine. "What do you mean?" Trying to make that pathetic but convincing wide eyed gaze Ben always made to get his way, I turned my lips into a pout.

"I think you know," His words were warm little puffs tumbling into my ear, his luscious lips resting on my ear.

Cocking my head to the side, I nipped gently at his neck, kissing my way up to his jaw. As I made my way to his velvety, savory lips, I sucked lightly on the farthest corner of his mouth. A trace of strawberry mixed with orange citrus flowed into my mouth like a river current. Skimming his bottom lip, I nearly melted at his touches that were crawling up my stomach, fingers tracing shapes aimlessly all over. Shifting to his upper lip, I barely took a nibble as I realized what his hands were doing as they trekked to my ribs, poking at each one playfully. When his finger nudged a certain super sensitive spot, laughter flung from my lips, causing me to break away from him. "K-Kevin! Stop! S-Stop!" I squealed, trying to escape his teasing, jabbing fingers. Running to the front of his car, he was hot on my tail. Before I knew it, I could feel his strong arms fold around my waist, holding me tight against him.

His insanely soft lips caressed the side of my neck as he stood behind me, rocking my body side to side with his swooning motions. I was extremely hyperaware of that tiny metal button cutting into my lower back as we swayed side to side rhythmically. Right now, I was really regretting not loosening it up all the way.

Nudging his lips in the crease behind my ear, his sweet winds caused chills to creep all over my skin, sinking underneath. "I'm so lucky…" his lips nipped their way to my earlobe, "…to have such a beautiful…" teeth barely gripped my skin, he tugged at it playfully, causing butterflies to explode like a pipe bomb inside of me, "…hot, sweet, caring, and devious girlfriend like you."

As his lips drew back, I turned to face him, gripping the front of his cotton shirt. Unable to help myself, I crushed my lips to his hungry ones. The instant response was thrilling, causing me to pull him down with me to lean against the hood of his car. The searing kiss was almost too hot for me to handle as he crawled on top of me, easing my body onto the cold surface of the hood. Our chests were heaving against one another's, hearts fervor to pound. They weren't just pumping blood; they were pumping steamy, blazing lava that richly flowed through our veins with the friction between our lips and inside our preoccupied mouths.

His actions were harsh but understanding. As he pinned me to the metallic, finely painted surface, he drank me in. I could feel one of my sleeves falling off my shoulder, plainly revealing part of my lacy light pink bra. As his other hand brushed down the side of my neck, my other sleeve began to slip off, all the pink satin fully exposed. Suddenly, his kisses became tenderer. Tongue caressing mine with the lightest touch, I felt like I was lifted, swearing I could fly, my heart soaring in my chest.

Slowly, his lips climbed down from my swollen pair and onto my neck. With each gentle suck on my heated flesh, my heart raced even faster, anticipating the kill. His target was clear as day now and I wanted it. Running my hands through his jet black hair, I tossed it around without a care, messing it up as much as I dared.

His hungry lips met suppler, rising flesh. Flickering in and out, the tip of his tongue tasted the tender skin that only his dark lustful eyes had laid on before (and I knew that for a fact. Every time I would bend over for something on the floor, I suspected he'd take a peep.). Unable to help myself, a whimper escaped my trembling lips as my shaky hands gently pressed him into me even more. His lips never went any farther than what my bra restricted from view. His lips had only covered the very top of my left cup. As he descended into the valley of my chest, I began to wrap my legs around his waist, wanting to hold in that pleasurable feeling forever.

I shivered as his teeth clamped around the bow that was conveniently tied between the two cups, crushed between my cleavage. He pulled softly on it, a low growl catching in the back of his throat causing ever hair on the back of my neck prickle. As he rolled on over to the top surface of the next cup I moaned out loud, starting to massage the back of his neck that had been mega stiff lately. His whole body seemed to vibrate as I skillfully rubbed his tight neck muscles, "Kevin…" I sighed, never wanting this to end. I was covered in his fingerprints, engulfed with his fresh, signature coating of intoxicating cologne. Everything seemed too good to be true…

"Mmm," His lips buzzed against my neck as he made his way back up, kisses creeping up on me until they captured my lips once again. Before he went in for the kill to claim my grin once again, his face stopped barely an inch away from mine, "You know, there's still ten more mints left for us to use?"

My whole body was tingling, fuzzy feeling hazing over my mind, "Mmmhmm…I haven't forgotten."

By the end of the night, we were surprised when I'd reached for another in the package, only to discover that we'd used all the mints. Good thing the gas station was loaded with them because we were about to make them sell out for good.


	8. Love Letters Written In Lipstick

**Love Letters Written In Lipstick**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**Before a date, most girls will obsess in front of their mirrors fixing every little itsy bitsy detail possible that seems totally out of place for ****unbelievable****hours****. **If we curl our hair and one curl is a little whack compared to the rest of the bunch, we spend at least ten more freakin minutes fixing that **one single **glossycurl. If our hair is up and there's a stray piece dangling tauntingly in our face, we angrily take it all back down to fix it **again**, bobby pins tending to not be reliable in my own hair to clip that one tiny strand back. If all those second thoughts on our outfits finally win us over, we change and redo our whole entire ensemble, taking up at least another hour…**minimum **time. All in all, we stress, analyze, critique, and redo. It's a cruel cycle, I know, but that's what we do.

Or, at least, that's what **I **do. Not being exactly the normal, typical teenage girl you would classify, I don't know if **every **girl is as obsessive over how I look right before I see **my **boyfriend. But I can make a pretty safe bet that's how it goes down. If only he knew…

Usually, I find that all those hours in front of a mirror, feeling like a total idiot like all the vain divas at my prep school, pay off. All the time, Kevin will let words slip from his tempting lips that I'm "beautiful" or "hot" or whatever. Usually, it's really hard to get Kevin to get all mushy for anyone. But for me…well, I'm his **girlfriend**. Do I really need to explain anything there? **Of course **he's going to get all lovey-dovey with me! But that and "sensitive" are two whole different worlds. Romantic, I can get from Kevin. Sensitive…that takes a little more work…it just depends on what mood he's in.

We've had our fair share of bickering and fighting…maybe a little more than I would've wanted (seriously, it complicated things a bit) but if that's what it took to get to where we were today, an inseparable couple, then it was all worth it.

Out of all those fights and disagreements, some of them have actually rewarded us. Sometimes, you just have to say things to break that circle and **really** get through to whoever you're with. That's when things can really get deep. Sometimes, what will start as some huge blown out debate will turn into an actual moment…or some lip action…or a lot…heh, those little "make-up and make-out" moments are my favorite way to settle a score. The outcome doesn't always come in that favor, though. Sometimes, we'll end up actually opening up, heart-to-heart. Whenever Kevin does that, I just feel like I can fly. The fact that he actually opens up to me and lets me in…that he **trusts **me, that's a pretty amazing thing right there. It's practically a miracle. I mean, the way he's grown up to live, trusting someone would be a hard thing to do. But me? I could **never** betray him, ever. If I did, I might as well just curl up in a ball and die. Going through that amount of pain…

Shuddering at the thought, a put my bottle of lip gloss back on my vanity, gazing into the mirror once again. Right now, I wasn't focused on my outfit or my hair. No, I'd spent way too much time on that already…this was as close to "perfect" as I was going to get. What I was really worried about was my makeup. No, it wasn't my mascara smudging even by the millimeter, or even my subtle eye shadow being too much. I'd taken care of that. What I was really insanely peeved by was my lip gloss.

Yes, that clear coating that barely even shaded my lips that I knew Kevin was going to kiss all completely off tonight was my problem right now. Seriously, I felt like snapping it in half or even chucking out my window I was so angry. And what could this little bottle of sticky, flavored goo have ever done to me? **Everything.** That's what.

"Ugh!" I slammed yet another tube forcefully down on the wooden table top, my temples aching like they did whenever Ben went off on one of his Sumo Slammers debates or whined about not being able to afford yet **another **smoothie from, you guessed it, Mr. Smoothie. The screwed on tops of lip-gloss containers poked out at me, each color representing a flavor that jumped out at me. Scanning the bottles that I'd lined up all over the vanity, I could feel my frustration burning inside of me. _Calm down, Gwen…get a grip…it's __just__ lip-gloss._

But that's just it! It was lip-gloss! The single flavor that Kevin would taste on his tongue mattered to me more than any of the spell books that lined my shelves or were shoved under my bed! For example, he hates the flavor of mango. If I'd worn mango flavored lip-gloss, that would be a major turn off for the night **(A/N: Okay, I really don't know if Kevin hates mango…that's all I could come up with! Pft, now watch in the next episode, Kevin will magically mention he loves mangos. Karma.) **and I could **not **live with that.

Let's see…there was grape…vanilla cupcake…balmy berry…creamy chocolate…who in their right, doubtedly sane mind came up with these cheesy names, anyways? Sighing, I buried my face in my hands, letting my fingers run through my curly, hairsprayed, shiny red mane…"Ughhhhh!" I huffed, realizing I would have to redo everything again…great! JUST GREAT! Like I didn't have enough to worry about already!

Spreading my fingers apart, I peeped through the slit-like opening, staring down at the disorderly tubes of wretched lip gloss strewn across the wooden top. I didn't even want to think about how much time I had left before Kevin came by to pick me up. I still needed to sort this whole mess out…

…then it came to me. **OF COURSE! WHY HADN'T I THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE?**

Glancing up at the digital clock to my left, which was perched on top of a few unread books I'd just checked out, I realized I had about ten minutes until he came. Smiling, I began to gather up the tubes before me. I had enough time. In fact, I had all the time in the world.

**XOXO**

"Hey, gorgeous," Kevin flashed an impossibly cute smile in my direction with his dark, dreamy eyes locked dead center on mine.

"Hey…" I breathed, feeling as if the floor had been pulled from beneath me. He just had that affect on me, as if **he **was the thing that held me to this earth, not gravity. As I stepped onto the porch with him, cool night air curling up around me and blanketing over my strapless shoulders, his muscular arms pulled me into his warm body, yummy, mouth watering scent completely fogging up my mind.

"You look so **hot** when you do your hair like this," He toyed with a few bouncy curls, minty breath hot on the top tip of my ear. I couldn't help but blush as a wide grin spread across my meticulously glossed lips. He was so sweet, I was incredibly lucky to have a guy like Kevin.

Giggling, my fingers slid across his broad shoulders, locking behind his neck, gathering some strands of his dark hair along the way. I could feel myself swaying slightly in Kevin's muscular arms, "You think so?"

"Definitely," his husky voice confirmed, lips burying themselves in the top of my head, planting a light, ginger kiss there. Leaning into him more, I nestled my head in his perfectly chiseled chest, loving the sound of his heart beating in my eardrum. Each reassuring thud caused my insides to feel as if they were turning into hot, flowing, love infected mush. With him holding me like this, it made me glad his firm hands were gripping me so tightly on my hips. I didn't know if my knees could hold me upright much longer.

Looking up to gaze into those glistening, alluring dark pits of black, I rested my forehead on his, our noses rubbing lightly against each other's. I loved the sweet, reassuring feeling that came with his skin on mine. With his hot, alive flesh at my touch, covered in my fingerprints, I felt so real…so close…so…

"Gwen? Kevin?"

My whole body went rigid in Kevin's arms, paralyzed at the sound of my mother's voice, "Mom!" Unhooking my hands from behind Kevin's neck, I turned towards the front door which still stood wide open. Shoot, I'd forgotten to close it, being entranced by Kevin's hotness and all.

Grabbing my hand, Kevin shifted uncomfortably, still considerable close to me and my craving, ultra glossy lips. I stifled a giggle upon seeing that red blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks, "Uh, we were, um, just about to leave, Mrs. Tennyson."

Thankfully, having told my mom the heroic tale of how Kevin had saved my life yet again in our last epic alien battle yet again, it softened her up a bit, making her all smiles. "Okay, well, try not to have too much fun, you two. And Kevin—" Eyes that matched mine perfectly flickered onto him, a little assertiveness creeping into those jade rings on hers, "I want her back no later than…one o'clock."

"That's cool, she'll be here," Kevin nodded, brightening at the fact that my mom had pushed my curfew back two more hours than usual.

"Okay, bye mom!" With that, I reached for the golden knob. Closing the wooden front door behind me, I blushed hard, praying my mom hadn't heard or seen **all** of that. Let's face it, no matter how conspicuous she tries to be, I know she and my dad are lurking around, spying on the two of us, being as overprotective as ever. Well, I could blame this time on my stupidity, forgetting to close the door and all. Ugh, stupid…stupid…

"Let's go!" Pulling Kevin with me, we trudged across the sun burnt lawn on our way to his car. I was trying really hard not to trip in my strappy heels. Not like I hadn't had enough embarrassment for the whole night.

"So," Kevin started, flinging the passenger door open for me, "We've got five whole hours to ourselves." As I plopped down on the leather seat, my miniskirt riding up slightly, grabbing his attention, he leaned over me. Closing my eyes, I felt his velvety lips overwhelm mine in the sweetest, most fragile kiss I'd ever tasted. As he pulled away lightly, I was completely at a loss for words, out of breath by that one simple lip lock.

"Yeah," I breathed, completely dazed. Before I knew it, the car was in motion, speeding down the road to who knew where. Not that I cared. As long as I was with Kevin, any place would be amazing for a date.

**XOXO**

"Remember this?"

Wrapped up tight in Kevin's buff, protective arms, I felt oh-so cozy. The slight rattling inside my purse only made me all the more giddy inside, feeling as if bubbles exploding with happiness were bursting inside of me. "Of course I do," I told him, burying my head into his broad shoulder. "It's Grandpa Max's lake."

"Bingo," he laughed, bringing me up to a large rock that was perched next to the glistening water. As I began to seat myself, I felt his strong arms fold around my thin waist, "Not so fast."

Feeling a grin spread across my lips, I giggled into the open air that was beginning to surrender to darkness. "Kevin!" I squealed, air whipping my hair back as he twirled me around in his arms, "Put me…haha…**down**!"

"Okay! You asked for it!"

Before I realized what he was doing, it was too late. I was soaring through the air, filled with my shrill giggles and his golden laughter, towards the vast, shimmering waters of the lake.

"AHHHHHH!"

_**Splash!**_

Plunging under the surface, water engulfed me. The serenity of it all surrounded me, the twinkling surface corrupted from my breakthrough. Underneath the surf, the world below was silent and cold…yet, peaceful and inviting. It was as if it were **my **world…although something felt like it was missing in this tranquil place.

_**Crash!**_

Oh yeah, Kevin. How could I forget? He completed everything about me.

Bubbles trapped me from my right, racing up to break the surface first. As the crystal orbs cleared out, every rise and fall of Kevin's sexy muscles came into view, becoming clearer and clearer. As I soaked it in, I could feel his warm arms wrap around me yet again, a great, pleasurable contrast from the rest of the icy pool we were floating in. The feeling of flight overtook me as we began to ascend to the air-filled world above. Being taller, his smiling face was the first to emerge from the waters, with me quickly in tow. Clear, crisp air filtered through as I drank it in. The rich flow circulated through me once again. Being underwater, it felt like time had stopped. Being stuck under the sparkling azul waters, I'd forgotten that I needed air.

Reaching down into the water, I shoved my heels off, making swimming a thousand times easier as I chucked them over to the rock where I'd set my purse down.

"You okay?" Kevin asked, still holding me up as he pulled us into the shallower end. Giving him a smirk, I ran my hands through his mop-like, midnight black hair. "Never better," Gathering all my strength up, I watched as those warm, concerned pits of black grew into shocked horror as I shoved him under the water. Laughing, I couldn't control it as he broke the surface, sputtering and gasping. "Hey!" He called out to me as I paddled away, kicking up water behind me with a chuckle. "No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," I teased, realizing he was gaining up on me. Pumping my arms and kicking my legs, I tried to will myself to shoot through the disturbed waters like a speed boat. It wasn't enough, because before I knew it, I was in his strong arms again, laughing and smiling up at his grinning face.

"Caught you," He whispered, tapping my nose with his finger. I could feel my cheeks collecting blood, red blooming there instantly.

"You'll always be there to catch me, Kevin," I shifted around to face him. That glimmering look in his eyes was unmistakable, the first silver rays of the radiant moon catching his eyes just right. "At least, I hope you will be."

Slowly, he nodded, bringing me closer to him, "always." His breathy words were singing my lips, wanting to kiss him now more than ever. Kiss him…"Oh!"

"What is it?" Kevin instantly tensed up, backing away at my sudden outburst.

Realizing what I'd done, I could feel my cheeks growing warm, "its okay! Relax! I… just remembered something."

"What's that?" His eyes shone brightly with concern, beads of water rolling over his amazingly toned muscles. Biting my lip, I had to will myself not to run my hands up and down his arms to feel the rock solidity of it all. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him towards the rock where I'd set my purse down right before he threw me into the water, "I'll show you, come on."

As we wadded through the water, he yanked me back into him, water spraying up at his sudden actions. Before I could process what he was doing, his soft, wet lips were locked onto mine in a searing kiss. As his firm hold around my waist grew tighter, crushing me into his chiseled body, I burrowed my fingers through his dark, wet, matted hair. "Mmmm," my lips buzzed against his hungry pair, taking in his warmth, my nose clogged with his yummy scent. With his tongue grazing my bottom lip, I held him tighter, wanting every part of him **now**. Jumping up, water spraying up all around our tangled bodies; I hooked my legs around his waist securely. Catching me, his hands slid into the back pockets of my denim mini, holding me firmly. Breaking away from his kiss, slightly, we were panting, chests heaving against one another's. "I just had to kiss you," He breathed, nibbling my wet, dripping neck.

Tilting my head to the right, I gave him better access to that sensitive spot right below my ear. As he sucked lightly on my skin, I could barely process the words through my head, "I'm glad you did." I was still hooked on him, literally, his hands unsurprisingly holding me from my behind. After the amount of time we'd been dating, Kevin wasn't afraid to be bold with how physical he got when it came to me. Although, sometimes I had to remind him of the boundaries and fences I'd put up…even if I really did enjoy it all. But let's face it; I'm going to remain abstinent. Besides, I hear its better the longer you wait for **it **to happen.

"Kevin…I…can you…"

"Yes?" He blew into my ear, his warm, husky breath turning cold with the water that had soaked my skin taking affect. I shivered, unable to help myself.

"Don't stop," I sighed, tilting my head even farther back and surrendering to his touch. As his kisses grew fiercer, I could sense that hunger burning within him. I knew what he was aiming for, even though it had to wait for another day in the end; it was terrifyingly exciting with the amount of passion he was caressing me with. He knew it too, his limits and the restrictions I'd set. I knew he wouldn't pressure me for it; I think him, of all people, wants to wait for it, too.

Raking my fingers down his chest, I had to stop myself from gasping. The soaked cotton fabric of his shirt was clinging to his body like spandex, flawlessly showing off his spectacular torso. Every rise, fall, and plateau he had to offer was at my fingertips, blocked by this dark curtain. But it didn't have to be anymore…

Curling my fingers around the end of his shirt, I clutched it between them, beginning to peel it off of him. Kisses suddenly slowing down, Kevin broke away from my neck, realizing what I was doing. Reaching down to help me, he pulled his shirt off, tossing it away to wherever. We barely even registered the _splash _it made as it smacked against the water, we were too...preoccupied.

**XOXO**

I had no idea what time it was, or how long Kevin and I had been making out in that little lake, but eventually things began to settle down. Our kisses were getting less aggressive, more understanding and gentle. Even though the hot, steamy, heated ones could be really fun, it was nice to go slow. Those ginger little nips he would make at my swollen lips were the perfect amount of tease…being in his protective arms, heated body pressed against mine, it all felt right.

As I unhooked my legs from around Kevin's waist, I dragged out one last kiss (for the time being) by lightly grazing my lips down his jaw line, catching a few shreds of stubble along the way. Leaning my head on his shoulder, I fluttered my eyelashes against his cheek, feeling him shudder beneath my careful touch.

Swaying in his arms, the water we stood in sloshing along with us, this place was becoming truly romantic. "When I was little," I started, smiling as Kevin ran his calloused hands through my damp hair, "My Grandpa used to take Ben and I here all the time…sometimes just the two of us, without Ben…" He chuckled against the top of my head, lips resting there to claim it all as his own. "I bet you liked it like that."

Giggling, I traced my fingers down his arms, all the way to my back pockets, "Usually. It was nice to just spend time with Grandpa. But, with you and me here, right now, I realized why Grandpa always took Grandma Verdona here."

His full lips rubbed over the top of my ear, "Yeah? Why's that?"

Looking up, I stared into his sparkling, earthy eyes that were shimmering like diamonds in the silver moonlight. The way they seemed to swirl made me feel absolutely spellbound, "Because it feels magical here."

"It's always magical whenever you're around, Gwen," It felt as if he was looking straight into my soul, my emerald eyes doors to what I felt.

"My powers don't—"

"It's not about that," Sliding his hands out of my back pockets, he reached for my own, holding them tightly. "Whenever I'm with you, Gwen…it's like sunshine. **Everything** is better when you're around. It's brighter; I can see that I'm worth something, that I **mean **something. I actually have something to live for when I'm with you!" His hands were trembling in mine now, his eyes dead focused on mine, astonishingly intense, "Even when I just **think **of you, everything changes. I'm not the person I was…ignorant, unkind, hurtful…and it's all because of you."

I could feel my heart beating fast, as if a rock star was drumming against it, "Kevin…" Squeezing his hands tightly, I gave him a gentle, swift kiss, "Thank you. That was…beautiful."

That familiar wicked grin spread like warm butter across his lips, "No, you're beautiful."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I rolled my eyes and got on tip-toe, pulling him in for yet another kiss. Once his lips were barely touching mine, just as soft as a snowflake but not nearly as cold, I pulled away, running as fast as I could in the knee deep water towards a certain rock.

"Hey!" Kevin called from behind me for the second time that night. I just laughed, jumping out of the pool of deep azul. With Kevin sloshing up from behind me, I went to my purse that was perched on top of a rock, just the way I'd left it. "I have a little game to play."

"I have a feeling it's gonna be fun," Kevin said from behind me, his warm flesh pressed against me, pulling me into him. With his bare chest against my back, up against my neck, it felt amazing. I couldn't think straight, Kevin's cyclone of delicious scents wrapping me up in a tropical whirlwind. Then I looked down at my hands, noticing my halfway unzipped purse and remembering why I was holding it in the first place. Unzipping it all the way, Kevin's warm breath gliding down my neck as if it were a ski slope, I checked my cell phone, "Crap!"

"What is it?" I could instantly feel Kevin's already rock hard muscles tighten up, on alert.

"Forty-five minutes until one o'clock," Tossing my phone back in, I grabbed a handful of colorful lip-gloss tubes. Setting my purse back down, I scanned the lush vegetation surrounding the lake. Instantly, my eyes rested on a certain, willowing tree in the distance. I could see the faint etching of a heart in the moonlight embedded on the aged bark. "Let's sit down over here."

"Lip-gloss?" Kevin questioned, raising a brown at me as we made our way towards the sacred tree.

Once we say down, my legs in his lap, I turned towards him, still holding his hand tightly, "Well, before you came to pick me up, I couldn't decide what lip-gloss to wear for our date. So, I decided to bring all of them so I could put them on and have you…taste test and see which one you liked best." I couldn't help but blush, it all sounded so naive.

"Have I mentioned how awesome you are?" Kevin said into my ear, teeth lightly biting on my earlobe.

I shivered as he tugged at it, "A lot."

"Good," his lips moved behind my ear, kissing the crease gently before backing away. "So what flavor are you going to put on first?"

"Oh!" I'd been so distracted by his kisses that I'd forgotten what I was about to do. Ugh, why did he **always **have this affect on me? "Hmm, let's see…" Pursing my lips, I looked over all the tubes in my hands, "Let's start with watermelon?"

"My favorite fruit," He approved, grinning wickedly as he pulled me into his lap even more. I didn't even care that my mini-skirt was practically showing half my butt. I'd bought this Victoria's Secret underwear for a reason.

Flashing a smile back, I twisted the wand out of the tube, lathering the gooey substance across my already swollen lips. "Okay, taste."

"My pleasure," with that, we both leaned forward, meeting somewhere in the middle. He tugged at my bottom lip, licking it playfully, as I ran my hands through his dark hair. Messing it up the best I could, I knew it was driving him crazy. As I let our tongues collide, watermelon flavor splashing against my taste buds, that fueling crave for more came back. All those gentle attempts were clouded over with that searing kiss, his tongue like a burning flame in my mouth. It was dangerous…but I wanted it more than ever before. Lacing my fingers through his shaggy, long jet black hair, I pulled him back a little, just out of reach of my lips. "So, on a scale of one to ten, ten being best, what was watermelon?"

His eyes were still closed, his tempting breath slightly bated. "Hmm…nine point five."

"What about the other point-five?" I asked with an eyelash bat, walking my fingers up his bare chest.

"That kiss could've been longer…"

Rolling my eyes, I reached for another tube of lip-gloss in the pile next to my barely covered thigh, "Okay, let's see if I can get that point-five back with…" I glanced at the bottle, "Strawberry shortcake?"

"Mmm…" Kevin pulled me in again, laughing as he planted a kiss against the tip of my nose before pouncing on the real prize, "I love that stuff."

My reply was drowned out as his lips encased over mine, a perfect fit. This time, his hands were on my thighs, thumbs rubbing circles up my exposed skin. As he hiked up higher, I turned on him so that I was straddling his body, pressing him up against the old, initial carved out tree. At that, I could sense the surprise zipping though his veins, his thumbs going still in shock for a sliver of a second. He wouldn't show it, though, and kissed me with even more mesmerizing movements and motions. I wanted to have the satisfaction of him being fazed, though. He'd covered it up for too long, trying to hold up his bad boy act. Well, not tonight.

Placing my hands over Kevin's, I motioned for him to leave the skirt and follow my lead. Slowly, I inched his hands up the rise of my hips, making sure his fingers tripped over the waist line. Traveling higher, his fingers began to tap against my sides, his hands like slithering snakes across the still-soaked fabric of my strapless shirt. As I took his hands even farther up our little ascent, I barely let him brush up against the cups of my bra, just to give a taste that could never satisfy him enough. In fact, it was like a drop of the richest, purest, most coveted wine ever made right on his tongue. But that little tester was all I was giving him. Quickly, I led his hands to the straps of my tank top, pressing up against him even more forcefully. That's when I let the final hook and sinker in…

Folding my fingers over his, they closed in like a claw machine around the neckline, sliding towards the center where his real prize lay. That's when I let go, and when I did, sure enough, he froze. It was like he was completely coated in ice, debating whether this were a trick or not…if I was really letting him go this far. Maybe it was just that hard for him to believe that I was, just for that little glory moment of mine.

The taste of strawberry shortcake long gone, I began to break away, feeling the smooth palms of his hands wavering against the front of my shirt, indecisive as to if he should really rest there once I pulled away. "G-Gwen…?"

I could feel a devious smirk slide across my plump lips the instant his small, strangled voice choked out from the depths of his throat. "Yeah, Kevin?"

"You're impossible."

Giggling, I skillfully swiped another coat of gloss across my ear to ear grin, "So, did I gain the point-five back?"

"No," his grip became tighter as his willpower was beginning to wane, "You went way beyond that."

As I began to dive in for yet another kiss, Kevin's hands clearly about to lose control if I waited another second longer, a shrill blast pierced through the night air, cutting clear through our spell. "Shit," Kevin muttered, dropping his hands from the front of my shirt. I began to detangle myself from him, stumbling over to my limp purse, my cell phone blaring from deep inside.

The moment I had started to dig through the contents of my bag frantically, the ring stopped. I was too late. Great, crap, now my mom was probably screaming into the receiver as she recorded her voice mail. I knew it had to be her because when I finally gripped that slim, blasted cellular device, I realized the time read 2:16 a.m. I was so dead.


	9. Sugar and Spice

**Sugar and Spice**

**A/N: SHOUT OUT to Solora Goldsun for suggesting the amazing idea for this chapter! She's truly ah-mazing! I would highly suggest reading and reviewing her work, she's got major talent! …Well, you can do that after you read this…and hopefully REVIEW ;) hehe.**

**KEVIN'S POV**

**When it came to Gwen, I was powerless. **It didn't matter how invincible I became in the material I encased myself in, being an Osmosian and all. No layer of even the most impossible material to penetrate could stop me when it came to my redheaded, ultra hot, smart, butt-kicking, great kissing girlfriend. If she wanted me to go shopping with her, I always went. Trust me, I **HATE **shopping with a burning, smoldering, conflagrant passion. Unless you classified illegal tech deals as "Shopping" then, yeah, I really hated it. But Gwen made me weak. That Anodite goddess was my soft spot. So, naturally, when she asked me to take her to the pier, I took her out on the date.

Honestly, I wasn't holding back from taking her here. I loved every moment I spent with her. It was the fact that she'd asked for cotton candy after we'd ridden the Scrambler and played a few pointless carnival games that got me to waver. But, of course, I caved.

"I haven't had cotton candy in forever," Gwen shot a genuine smile up at me, her hand clasped firmly in mine. Her gorgeous, shimmering emerald eyes clouded over with nostalgia, her mind somewhere too far for me to find. "I think...it was at a baseball game when I last had it. When Ken played, actually. I was about eight," she giggled, that tinkling laugh like music that would blow up the charts to my ears. "I begged my dad for some, he'd never let me have it before. I eventually annoyed everyone in the Home team bleachers that one of the player's mother's gave up her stick of cotton candy just to shut me up."

Glancing over at her, I squeezed her hand, "Rotten kid."

Her jade eyes narrowed to slits at my words, her smirk giving away the fact that she was teasing. "Yeah? Well, Ben's the one who the whole third grade dubbed him as 'Ben the Brat'."

"Seriously?" I chuckled. Ben was such an idiot...hmm; I think I have yet another pet name to annoy the Intergalactic Hero with. 

"May I help you?" the peppy teen running the concession stand by the dunking booth asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," I nodded, not even trying to hide the fact that I was rubbing my temples, "One cotton candy, please."

She nodded vigorously, the bubbly brunette's braids whipping around in the air, "Just a moment please."

"Only one? What about you?" Gwen asked once the annoying girl had ducked in the back to make the delicious, sugary treat.

"I've got an idea..." I told her, squeezing her hand while I dug in my pocket with my free hand for some cash.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing..." She teased, eyes shimmering brightly with the fading yet strong sunset backing us up. The fiery horizon was ablaze, nearly matching her shiny, long red mane  
that my fingers often found themselves tangled up in.

We walked over to a rather secluded area of the pier, away from the whirling machines and screaming occupants of dipping and twisting roller coasters. I led Gwen over to the railing, the vast deep  
azul sea and smoldering sky was all for our eyes to capture. "You know," Gwen startled me out of my daze at the beautiful scenery, "this is really romantic."

Resting a hand over my heart, I pretended to act offended, "Are you implying that I'm usually not this romantic?"

"Not at all," she purred, warm eyes matching the dipping sun's warmth. Returning her gaze back to the ocean, I tore a piece of cotton candy off of the pink cloud on a stick in her hands. Before she could turn  
to see what I was doing, I pressed the little cotton-ball-like fluff against her luscious red lips. "Oh!" She squeaked in surprise as I leaned into her. The sweet, sugary taste stained my tongue as I nibbled at the puff of sugar that was rapidly melting in her lips. The nectarous pink cloud dissolved quickly as I pressed my candy coated lips against her sweet, delicious pair. As I traced my tongue over her bottom lip, every shred of sugar was lapped up, the sticky substance in my mouth now. Slowly, I pulled away, noticing how her body was shaking.

"Hey, are you cold?" I whispered, nudging her foot with mine.

"N-No...just...stunned."

Before I could ask her anything else, the sweet, rich, flavorful taste of sugar coated my tongue. My eyes widened, meeting her glistening jade rings of hunger. A sudden crave for kisses erupted inside of me  
at that dangerous look, the beast within my chest swelling up. Inside me, something was awakening, roaring to life.

Gripping her hips firmly, I pulled her into me, deepening the searing kiss. Between our rallying tongues, the sugary delight of fluff disappeared from existence, that after taste as tempting as ever. Shifting gears, I slid my tongue to caress the inside of her mouth, directly where her luscious lips were on the outside. Then, slipping it out over the hill of tender flesh I'd kissed many times before, my tongue roamed to the very far corner of her lips. My taste buds zinged as sugar scattered onto my tongue, it's sweet remedy relaxing me.

I could feel Gwen's grip slack on the paper stick holding up the cloud of sugar that had caused this little session in the first place. Once again, I leaned back slightly, catching the loving look shining in her  
emerald rings of emotion. "Want another bite?" Placing another sweet fluff inside of her mouth, Gwen leaned into my body. As she got on tip-toe, I could sense the closeness of the proximity of her sugary lips to mine. The warmth was suffocating me, that delicious taste burning on my tongue for more. As I was about to plunge in once again, an explosive BANG! shattered the night air. Whipping our heads towards the deep waters, the last flickering, colorful embers of a firework were fading into the dark. More followed in suit, bursting to life in the dark night air, lighting up the dark veil, night air and filling  
it with emotion and playfulness. "Wow..." Gwen breathed from beside me, awed at the explosives crackling across the inky darkness.

Grinning, I pulled her even closer to me. Her pretty little head immediately fell on top of my shoulder, fixing in the deep crook that seemed to be made especially for her. Resting my sugary lips on her head, I took in the scent of her exotic shampoo, not quite sure what the brewing mixture of scents was made of, as I kissed her tenderly.

Right here, right now, with the sweetest taste on my tongue and girl in the whole Universe, I felt as if nothing could ruin tonight at all. Nothing at all...

...Well, maybe...

I shook my head. Nothing could possibly ruin what I was feeling right now. Once Gwen lifted her head up when the display in the sparkling, dazzling sky stopped, she kissed me firmly on the lips, licking them  
all up. "We ran out of cotton candy," she whispered, warm breathy words hot on my neck.

"Then I should go by some more," I stated and did just that.

**A/N: Well, there you go, a fluffy cotton candy one-shot! Props to Solora, once again, for offering this awesome idea to me! REVIEW, please! I would most definitely love that!**


	10. Working It Out

**Working it Out**

**By: ParamoreXO**

"**Ninety-eight…ninety-nine…one-hundred."**

"Wow," Gwen sighed from her spot on top of the polished hood of my car, clearly impressed as I let go of the wooden beam above me. Dropping to the paved ground, I wiped my hot, sweaty forehead with a grin, "Told ya I could do it."

"Show off," my girlfriend rolled her gorgeous emerald eyes in their sockets, faint traces of makeup framing them. Normally Gwen wasn't the type of girl who did herself up all the time with makeup, but lately, our dates have been an exception. Not that I didn't like it, I thought she looked amazingly hot either way. But whatever, it was a girl thing.

Walking over to where Gwen was perched on the hood of my car, my heart wasn't just pumping violently from the one-hundred pull-ups I'd effortlessly proven that I am capable of to her. We'd been spending the whole, hot, sticky mid-summer day in my garage, having fun of our own. After a few make-outs, an idea had popped into my head. That said idea gave me yet another fun excuse to kiss her and "show off" to her at the same time. Hold your applause, I know, I'm a genius. "Hey, you're the one who challenged me in the first place. Now you know that I can so pull off one-hundred pull-ups."

As she stuck her tongue out at me like a five-year-old, I watched her startling green eyes widen in shock as I swooped over her and kissed her hard, taking full advantage of her exerted tongue. "Mmph!" She tried to yell in surprise but I knew exactly how to relax her instantly. With a few skilled flicks of my tongue on hers, I could feel her warm arms wrap around my neck as she full on kissed me back. I could've moaned in pleasure as her fingers began to run through my thick hair, massaging the back of my neck, but I wasn't about to give her that satisfaction. Pressing into her temptingly curvy body, I lowered her down onto the green and black skin of my tricked out Camero. Even though I took care of my ride way too much, I always made sure I'd taken greater care of Gwen and put her first. How could I not? Not even the fanciest, sickest vehicle in the world could be any better than the girl in my arms right now.

As my hands glided down Gwen's thighs, thumbs rubbing circles everywhere over that soft, creamy flesh, I could feel her shiver under my touch. Grinning over her mouth, I pressed on even further with my tongue as her quavering body fueled me for more. I could feel her heart banging against my chest, through those layers of clothing that didn't have to be there…

"K-Kevin!" Gwen sighed before I dove in for more, alertness ringing in her tone. My eyes snapped open at her cry, breaking away from the kiss. Those deep pools of crystalline jade were wide with fear swirling within their depths.

"What's wrong?" I reached up to stroke her cheeks, knowing it would comfort her. As my thumbs smoothed over her flushed, delicate flesh, her hands lightly rested against the back of my neck. Her shaky fingers were still locked together, just like our lips had been moments ago.

"We need to wait…for that…_please__**."**_

Just then, I realized what I had been doing in the heat of the moment. Her shirt was bunched around her chest, revealing the slightest hint of a pink, lacey bra underneath. As I gazed longingly down at the bunched up fabric, my forehead resting against hers, I controlled a small growl in the back of my throat. I wanted **it**, I really did… But I knew Gwen was right: we had to wait. It couldn't happen now, definitely not tomorrow…but until after those wedding bands were slipped around our fingers.

"You're right…I'm sorry Gwen, I was just getting—"

"In the zone?" She suggested, a smile creeping up on her slightly swollen lips.

"Something like that," Lightly, I rubbed my nose against hers, settling for the cozy feeling that was wrapping around us like a thick, toasty blanket. This feeling was definitely hotter than the Summer air right now.

"Kevin, you know I **really** want it too but…I want to wait. It just wouldn't be right if we did it now."

"I know, and I understand completely," I assured her, running a hand through her long, silky red mane that matched the blazing sun.

"Yeah, and you're not making it easy on me," Motioning for me to get up, she slid out from under me, the shiny hood of my car squeaking beneath her as she made her way around. "So, Mr. Muscle, how many pushups can you do?"

At those teasing words, my lips spread into a wide grin, "I was hoping you'd ask that." I walked over towards her high throne-like perch from on top of my work bench. Resting my hands on her knees, I cocked my head to the side. "Wanna help me count?"

"Not really," She retorted, placing her smaller hands on top of mine, fingers curling around my palms.

"Well," I leaned in slightly, "You obviously haven't tried my way of counting."

One of her red brows shot up, "Which is…?"

"Lay on the ground and I'll show you."

Her perfect little nose wrinkled in disgust as her shocking green eyes surveyed the cement ground. Hmm…It **could **have been cleaner…but it's not like it was going to kill Gwen if she laid over it, "Ew."

"Come on, baby," I slid my hands up higher on her legs, leaning forward to capture her juicy neck with my lips. Caressing it for a few seconds, I pulled back slightly, making sure my breath slid over all of that exposed skin, "for me?" Giving her a few last supple sucks, I tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear, twirling it in my finger, "It'll be really fun."

I had to stop myself from laughing; settling on a wide grin, at the dazed, faraway look smeared across her pretty little face, "O-Okay."

As she lowered herself onto the cool cement floor, kicking a wrench to the side, I stood over her, unable to contain another grin. "You can count for yourself, hot stuff."

She gave another eye-roll, although this time it was less attentive, "Whatever floats your boat."

Slowly, I placed my hands on either side of Gwen's shoulders, which were anything but relaxed. I knew how to fix that… "Loosen up, babe. It'll suck the fun outta it," lowering my body to the ground, the highest peak she could offer pressed tenderly against my defined chest. I could see something behind those panes of green and black glass flicker, turned on by that one simple touch. Then I began filling her whole body in up to our toes, her lips tauntingly mere inches away.

"O-One…" She stuttered with her intense eyes lost in mine. Lowering my head, I kissed her gently on the mouth, treating those tender folds like fragile figurines of glass. Pushing off the ground, I moved away, rising up and over her again.

As I began the descent, I went down slowly…taking my time as if I were paint drying. Resting as my chest met hers, I let them rise and fall together, remembering that flash of pink satin that was hiding beneath her shirt. As my arm muscles tightened, I quickly dropped onto her, kissing her hard and fierce this time. Flickering my tongue in and out like a serpent's, I rose my body the instant I drew it back in. "T-Two," Gwen breathed, air drawing in and out of her lungs irregularly now.

Falling into her again, I was careful where I placed my hips: directly over hers. That tropical smell her skin was soaked with was gripping tightly around my neck, suffocating me with the toxicity of her scent. As I nudged her neck with the tip of my nose, she leaned her head back to allow better access. Nuzzling all the skin I could capture, that tropical whirlwind of fruity scents trapped me in that little crook she'd made. Planting my lips on a certain delicate spot I'd come accustomed to, I sucked on it lightly, trying not to let my lips tug into that devious smile I was trying to hide. With the most gentle, careful touch, I clamped my teeth around a fold of skin, tugged on it while moving no more than a mere millimeter, then let go. Just as I was about to pull away, her melodious voice began to form the next number in her counting.

"F—"

Then, I thrust my pelvis hard into her hips, making sure I hit home dead on.

"FOUR!" She moaned, chest rising high with her back arched in a steep incline. Snickering, I lifted myself from her panting figure, my eyes roaming over that risen peak that was becoming even more tempting than before, jutted out so perfectly like that.

"Don't you mean "three"?" I chuckled as her pleading emerald orbs met mine.

"Just shut up and kiss me." With that, she wrapped her legs tightly around mine, as if she were binding me and locking it all up, throwing away the key. Without warning I crashed on top of her like a rumbling wave. I don't think she minded my crushing her since her arms immediately sprang around my neck, wrapping up around me tight. Lips crushing onto my hungry pair, it was the most powerful kiss I'd ever experienced. The beast inside me was let loose, off the leash with the chains and muzzle thrown aside. My lips were moving against her velvety pair vigorously, with so much heat and passion that I thought hers would bleed from the intensity of it all. Our raging tongues were acting as if they were in the ring, wrestling the others while giving them everything we had. Trying to pin hers to the roof of her mouth, she'd counter it with one simple twist or lick. As her fingers tangled themselves in my hair as if my inky roots were thick vines of the jungle, my greedy hands roamed over her hips, circling her sides, one goal in mind. And I was going to get it.

Her legs wrapped tighter around me, pulling me into her even deeper. Was she trying to make me go against everything we'd agreed upon about **it**? It was as if she was the dangerous, dark waters I couldn't afford to collide with. If I did, I'd surely drown.

"Mmm," she sighed as I drove into her hips again. A shot of adrenaline zapped my veins, pumping my heart faster for the prize I'd set my eyes on ever since I met with her again that one fateful night...it was so long ago…

"**OMIGOD!" **Reality caught back up with us at the shrill scream, the spell that had vexed us both went away in a puff of smoke and disappeared into the thick, heated air… Or maybe it just felt hot in here to Gwen and me.

"**MOM**!" Gwen yelled as she unhooked herself from me, ripping her hands out of my hair (ouch!), I rolled off of her like a spy, ducking as if it were a life and death situation. Well, with the look of horror on Mrs. Tennyson's face, it might as well have been. If things weren't bad enough, Gwen's shirt was practically up to her shoulders. "Umm, what are you, er, doing here?"

Helping Gwen up, I noticed that her cheeks had actually managed a shade darker than her fiery mane. Across from us was a horrified Mrs. Tennyson, arms crossed limply over her chest, which was plenty more covered than Gwen's had been. "Well…" She glared at us both, "You weren't answering your phone, Gwendolyn, so I had to come and get you. You're already ten minutes late from babysitting the Brown's kids."

"Oh shit!" Gwen cursed and then paled at the daggers her mother sent her, "**I MEAN EXCUSE ME**!"

Rushing over to my Camero, Gwen plucked her purse up from where it had been slouching on the hood. Running back over to me, she did the last thing I would have ever thought in my wildest dreams with her mother standing right there: She gave me a full-on lip-lock.

Unable to resist, I kissed her back in full reply, pulling at her bottom lip as she raked her fingers down my sighing chest. "I'll talk things over with mom. No one's taking my bad boy away," She whispered into my ear, hot breath casting a spell over me once again. I knew I had to resist though, with Gwen's mother right there, probably wanting to shoot me or rip my head off and slice it to shreds...then possibly burn it after that…

As my redheaded bombshell of a girlfriend pulled away, she gave me a wink. "And mom," She turned to the trembling woman who was obviously appalled. "He wasn't all over me, **I **was all over **him**."

With that, Gwen had somehow managed to get her mom into the car and not cuss me out like her dangerously flashing eyes were completely suggesting. As the enraged woman hurriedly pulled out of my driveway, Gwen rolled down her window and blew me a kiss. In a flash and a roar of the motor, I watched as they trailed smoke behind them, exhaust spilling out of the muffler. Blinking a few times, I couldn't move a single muscle. **What **had just freakin happened?


	11. Pointing Fingers

**Pointing Fingers**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this one! I wasn't really sure about publishing it…so if you could review, that would be totally awesome! Enjoy!**

"**Gwen…****what**** are you doing?"**

Giggling, I continued scribbling on my fingers with the red magic marker I'd picked up from my kitchen counter. Fortunately for me, my parents weren't home and had gone out to eat for lunch. Even though they'd warned me countless times that I was to never be alone with a boy at home…well, what they don't know won't hurt them. "Oh, you'll see."

Looking up from the words I was etching over my skin, I saw Kevin's dark brows shoot up. His earthy, dreamy eyes were sparkling with amusement, drawing me in even more. "I know that look. You're up to something."

Capping the magic marker tightly, I blew on my slightly wet fingers, the crisp red ink still fresh and cold against my warm flesh. "Just a little game I came up with."

"I'm game," Kevin grinned, taking a step towards me. I smiled as he tilted his head to the side, dark eyes flooding with curiosity, "So what does drawing on the back of your fingers have to do with anything?"

"On the back of each finger is a type of kiss," I explained, feeling my cheeks heat up at my words. My boyfriend's full, tempting lips slid into an amused smirk, causing a giddy sensation to explode somewhere within me. "The thing is, I'm not gonna let you know what type of kiss is on each finger. What you have to do is pick one and that's the type of kiss you'll get."

"You're so weird, Gwen." Kevin shook his head, that knowing, sexy smile still spread over his lips, "But that's why I love you."

"Cute," I rolled my eyes, giggling as I planted a hand on my hip. Holding up my hand to him I kept my eyes focused on a certain kiss that I knew he wanted the most. Hopefully it'd be saved for last. "Now pick a finger."

"Hmm," sliding a hand out from his pocket, Kevin tapping on my middle one. _Of course._ "That one."

Curling it down, the word "peck" vanished from view. Getting on tip-toe, I placed my graffiti-free hand over his broad, amazingly chiseled chest. Leaning in slowly, I began to flutter my eyes closed, leading him on to lean in and…

…just like a chicken, I pecked him swiftly on the lips, grinning like Ben on Christmas. I loved teasing Kevin. "I was…expecting more than that," he frowned, obviously not pleased with just one simple peck.

If it was possible, my grin grew even widen as I lifted my middle finger up to him to show him the word "peck".

"Smooth," He commented sarcastically, realizing the hand gesture I was giving him.

"Hey, you set yourself up for it, now pick another finger."

"Okay, this one," He selected my index finger this time, sliding his strong arms around my hips. "So what do I win this time?"

"Close your eyes and pucker up," I giggled as he twirled a lock of my long red hair between his calloused fingers, loving the sensation. Instead of going for his lips, though, I planted my lips firmly on his neck. As he leaned back to give me better access his arms wrapped even tighter around my body, securing me against him. With my hands, I ran them up and down his muscular arms, sighing at even toned rise and fall I came across…which was a lot. It was almost like an insane rollercoaster ride. Sucking on a patch of tender, creamy flesh, I could feel his hands begin to dig into my denim back pockets, holding me firmly. With a little shove, I was crushed against his breathtaking body, his torrent of toxic scents crashing over me like roaring, salty waves of the ocean. As I pinched the flesh covering his neck between my lips, my tongue lightly rolled over it, taste buds barely scraping against it. Pulling harder, my lips caressed the rapidly shading spot on his skin with rapidly growing hunger, yet careful not to break the skin. Just as a choked up sigh escaped Kevin's soft lips, I pulled away, examining my work.

Snapping up my index finger, I held the position of a peace sign up to his face. I watched as the word "Hickey" reflected in his dark, impossibly dreamy eyes. As those obsidian rings shifted over every rise, fall, and flourish of each letter, his massaging fingers crawled out of my back pocket and brushed over the spot where my lips had just been. Pads of his fingers lightly rubbing against the bright red strip of flesh, his lips tugged into a smile. "Guess you got me back after your 'rents saw that last hickey on you?"

Smirking, I began walking my scribble-free fingers up his broad, chiseled chest that was breathtakingly sculpted. Unable to help myself, I buried my head in his vast, muscular torso, feeling his heartbeat banging against my temple. The moment took my breath away, feeling so close to him, to hear that melody that kept him alive…

With one hand still rubbing me from within my back pocket, his free hand found my etched-in one, bringing it up to his face. "I choose…this one," He whispered, placing my pinkie knuckle on his luscious lips. Shivers erupted over my body in reaction to his light, tender touch. Not even having to look at what I had written, I curled my pinkie finger so it pointed up, straight as a pole. "A…nervous kiss?" His voice rumbled in my ear, strong and distorted as it rattled in his chest.

"Mmmmhmmm. You **do **know what the award is for the Nervous Game is, don't you?" I teased, lifting my head reluctantly away from his warm sighing chest.

As emerald fell upon earthy obsidian, I could see the devious shimmer in those dark rings. "Well, with your version, I bet it's a kiss but I doubt you're gonna let things get **that **far so I—"

Feeling my blood boil at his words, I pointedly plated both hands on his inner thighs before he could get another word out. "Nervous?" I challenged. For a sliver of a second, I could see the surprise mask his face, flashing in his pit-like eyes. But just as soon as I registered it, he covered it all up with a smirk that made even more anger pour into my blood, making it boil heatedly.

"Nope. That all you got?"

Oh, he was **good.** Usually, I would've been fooled completely that challenging glint in his eyes that taunted me relentlessly or the totally convincing smirk playing across his full lips. This time, however, I wasn't buying it. I could see that something was different with the way he was grinning… "Then why are you biting the inside of your lips?"

Clearly, by the way his whole body went stiffly rigid, he was caught off guard. Just as I was about to state my victory and lean in for a kiss, I could feel his warm, steady hands fixed directly under my chest. My eyes grew wide at his unwavering touch, "Nervous?"

"N-No!" I squeaked, hearing the pathetic tone of my voice clear as day, mocking me in the ears.

"Then why are you stuttering?" His enticing voice dared, fingers clawing onto the underwire of my bra.

"I'm…not…stuttering," I tried to gather, stringing my words on through gritted teeth.

"So…" the pads of his fingers began to claim the single shreds of fabric at the very summit of my bra, "you're **not **nervous?"

"No…" A strong, steady voice masked over my true feelings. Truth be told, I was scared as heck, his candy coated fingertips exhilaratingly terrifying. I couldn't decide if I liked this high, a blazing rush zapping my veins, causing my spine to arch and curving my chest out even farther for his greedy eyes. I could feel the sharp edge of my marble counter cut into my lower back as I pressed against it while sandwiched between the table and Kevin's toxic touch.

"Are you sure?" My fingers went numb from their position on his rock hard inner thighs. I clearly had no affect on him whereas his fingertips pinched the fabric of my shirt, lifting it up so that my lacy black bra was in clear view, cotton bunched up upon its perch on my breasts. I prayed that he couldn't feel the rapid, ballistic drumming of my heart, which was thrown into overdrive right now. Blood pounded with every pulse, surging through my veins with an electric shock. "Yes, Kevin. I'm sure." I breathed, not wanting to lose against him. I couldn't afford it for what my pride was worth. Besides, if he won, he'd never let me hear the end of it for the rest of the week.

"Because if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say that one word…" Both of his hands, much to my surprise, slid back down to the underwire. Just as I was about to blow out a sigh, he did the unthinkable. Squeaking in surprise, I couldn't help myself as the tips of his finger, slid **under **the curved wire. "Okay! Nervous! You win!" I cracked, feeling my racing heart sigh in relief as he slid my shirt back down, drawing his hands away with a chuckle.

"Could you repeat that?" He sniggered, placing his hands back on my hips where I was way more comfortable on having them.

"Don't push me," I gnarled my teeth, narrowing my eyes at his incredibly handsome face.

"Okay, okay," He complied, his little smirk vanishing a little, "What's left?"

"Thumb…or ring finger?"

"Thumb," his dark eyes instantly connected to my 'thumbs-up' gesture, roaming over the simple work. "My favorite," That annoyingly cute and charming grin played across his full lips once again.

"A French?" I questioned, feeling his lips draw nearer to mine. As I got on tip-toe once again, I could feel his minty breath hot on my cheek.

"Definitely."

Closing my eyes, I felt his lips fall onto mine, moving heatedly against them as I followed his lead. With each mesmerizing motion he shifted his lips in, I felt myself leaning back onto the countertop, the cold marble surface prickling my bare skin with goose bumps. The icy surface didn't falter me, though, as Kevin began easing me down, broad chest pushing up against mine as my back was plastered to the tabletop. His hips plastered firmly over mine, I began rotating mine suggestively, feeling his grip on my sides tighten. As the friction between our lips began to travel inside our mouths, causing heated exhilarating sparks to fly wildly, I pulled him into me even more with my hands caught up in his dark, shaggy hair. Poking around in the cavern-like area I'd allowed him to enter, his tongue grazed over the inside of my cheek, causing shivers to race down my spine for a whole new reason. With the tip of his tongue, what he did next made all my insides twist up. Outlining over my taste buds, he drew the perfect heart on my tongue before pulling away completely.

"Wow…" I sighed, as Kevin helped me get back up on my feet. Gasping for air, our chests heaved together as he held me close, arms holding my tight. Closing my eyes, I took the tender moment in. The only noises heard were our settling breath, beating hearts, and the tick of the clock on the kitchen wall…

The time!

Eyes snapping open, I pulled away from Kevin, his arms unwillingly slipping off of me. "Omigosh!" I yelled, my horror-struck eyes taking in the position of the hands of the clock.

"What is—"

"My parents are going to be back in less than ten minutes!" I screamed, instantly feeling the blood drain from my face.

Then, it felt like my worst nightmare come true as the garage door rumbled open, a motor revving in the distance. "Shit…"Kevin mumbled, flinging the pantry door open.

"KEVIN! This is NOT the time for food! I'm not supposed to—" Before I knew it, a sweet, sugary taste filled my mouth as Kevin shoved his hand over my lips. Once he drew back, I noted the box of chocolate chip cookies in his hands as I chew on the food he'd forced into my mouth. Just as I was about to spit it out, I couldn't remember any other moment where I'd been so terrified of my mother's voice.

"Gwen? Honey? We're home!" My mom called out as a wooden door in the far corner of the kitchen flew open, revealing my mother in a snazzy black number. My dad following close behind her, his eyes immediately zeroed in on Kevin, who was digging through the contents of the box of cookies in his hands.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson," He smiled before stuffing his face. Gulping hard, the crumby substance of cookie dough and chocolate sunk down my throat.

"Hey, mom…dad! How was lunch?"

Cautiously placing her handbag on the counter, my mom's gaze never strayed from Kevin, who was innocently chomping away. "Good…why is Kevin—"

"Oh! He just got here! I thought you guys would be home by now so I told him to come over but you guys were late."

"So…you ate cookies?" My dad volunteered, brows knitting together as he analyzed Kevin's chewing.

"Yup," Kevin answered after a big proportion of chomped up cookie slid down his throat.

"And you two weren't doing anything else?" My mom jumped in, her green eyed gaze shifting intensely between the two of us.

"Mom, he got here like two minutes ago…" I tried, hoping she wouldn't see through my lie.

"Well, he has to be outta here by dinner time." My dad grumbled and sulked out of the room.

Kevin nodded in reply, nibbling on yet another cookie. "I can honestly say that all I've done since I got her was have a **very delicious **snack."

_Oh God. _I rolled my eyes at Kevin's words, knowing very well what the meaning was behind his word choice. If the little game we played before we'd been interrupted was a "snack" in his vocabulary, I wondered what he thought classified as a "meal"…

"Gwen, sweetie...what's on your fingers?"

Startled out of my thoughts, I realized with horror my mother was speaking to me. Kevin's noisy chewing stopped, jaw tense mid-chomp. My heart skipped a beat as I curled my fingers into a fist. "Nothing, I just got messy with the marker." Giving me a quizical look, my mom shrugged, exiting the room much to my relief. As I made my way to the sink stationed on the other side of the marble counter, I realized there was one choice kiss left that Kevin and I hadn't done. Scrubbing off the ink printed on four of my fingers, I stared intently at my ring finger. The blood red word "Anything" was fading away as the hot water gushed over it, causing my skin to tingle under the blistering heat. I barely payed attention to the burning sensation, though. We could've had time for something more...something that could lead to other things...

Sighing, I scrubbed the crimson ink off. Whatever Kevin had in store for a "free choice" kiss would have to wait for another day...

**A/N: Okay, so I would love your opinion on this chapter! I have no idea why, but I wasn't sure if ****I wanted to publish it, it all seemed silly…but it ****is**** a game so it goes well with this collection. Anyways, REVIEW please and let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	12. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Cat Got Your Tongue?**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Okay! Sorry guys, I've been so busy with cheerleading and tumbling lately! I have a camp coming up so I'll be away for a while but I'll post whenever I can!**

**Moments like this always turned into something I dreaded…but wanted most. **Moments like this, right here and right now, always made Kevin misbehave. And me? I'm just his slave. Every mesmerizing touch, tease, and the mouthwatering taste of his lips made me crazy. I couldn't get enough of him, even with our not-so-innocent make out session it seemed like there was way more up ahead. Maybe that's because there was…I just didn't want to go **there.** Not yet, anyways.

With the feel of the pads of his fingers running over my scalp as soothing as ever, tangled in my red mane, I could've been in heaven. The way his other hand was tracing aimless shapes and patterns up my right arm that was draped over his legs made me shiver, jittery tingles exploding down my spine. Then there was my positioning…let's just say, having my head in his lap…it seemed way too full. The way Kevin's intense crystalline obsidian eyes were piercing through mine, leaning over me so that his midnight black hair was spiked down at me like icicles, slightly overgrown. I watched as a devious little grin fixed itself at the very corner of his mouth, heart fluttering in my chest like a cage full of butterflies. With each beating they took upon my chest, I inhaled, the sensation growing rapidly. Then with an exhale, I let it all out.

Underneath my body, lying against Kevin, the healthy green grass whispered in a soft breeze, rustling with life as the blazing sun beat down upon the two of us. The vast azul sky almost perfectly resembled a crystal clear pond. Any cloud that had yet to drift into view would surely disturb the serenity of it all. In the distance, somewhere in a more populated area of the city park, laughter chimed, carefree and golden. Kevin and I, however, had chosen a more secluded spot to cuddle up in, a thick cluster of bushes obscuring us from the view of any passersby.

"You know," my boyfriend broke through the peaceful, comfortable silence, "I've always wondered what it'd be like to kiss you upside down."

"What's stopping you?" I asked, batting my lashes as I reached up a trailed a finger across his strong jaw line. Traveling down his neck, my finger began its bumpy descent down his ripped torso. Not stopping there, every defined line of his abs took my breath away, each strong muscle bulging out at my touch. Once I was level with my head that was settled in his lap, I withdrew my hand, realizing he was leaning over me even more, getting closer and closer…those dark, earthy orbs becoming larger. Emotion was ablaze in those swirling deep rings, hunger and playfulness shining through like a diamond.

"Nothing now," He whispered, deliciously minty breath heating up my flushed left cheek like a burst of warm summer air. Hands pressing down onto the earth, rubbing against the sides of my arms, his lips fell onto mine. Everything was flipped: each slight rise and dip that etched his lips on his face that I had come so accustomed to was gone. Top lip encasing over my plump bottom one, his bottom fold seemed to overwhelm my upper one. It was new and exciting, unexplored territory…looking at something with completely brand new eyes as if seeing for the first time. My senses were spiked on overdrive, every caress he offered was registered fully causing my heart to pound in my chest.

With an easy poke, my tongue entered the cave that held the beast within, ready to put up a heated fight. With a skillful flick of his tongue, he whipped out his first attack…and took my breath away completely. Every taste bud dotting his tongue rubbed over mine, a new sensation like I'd never felt overwhelming me from deep within, my chest threatening to combust with passion as my raging heart pumped blood like body builders pumped iron. The sensation spreading throughout my mouth was sparked with static, his tongue rough against mine as they soothed over each other, building friction with each hot caress. Hooking my arms around his neck, I wrapped him up, pulling him in for more…wanting more…he **had **to give me **more**…

Kevin seemed to get the message loud and clear. Closing in slowly on his target, his hands slid across the jungle-like shards of grass to press against the sides of my shirt, my bra strap directly underneath, my chest dangerously close to his sneaky little touches…

Twisting and swirling together, our mouths were a whirlpool of fierce compassion. As his tongue slid over mine once again, chills erupted all over my wanting body. Instantly remembered of a kitten's rough little tongue lapping against my skin affectionately, his was like beasts, not the least bit afraid to be bold and daring.

With the smell of his skin so strong, I wanted to hold him against me and breathe it in and filter it through my body. If I could bottle it up, I'd get high off of it every day. But that's just it; it was so exotic…so **him**…that it could never be bottled up and sold. It's definitely priceless…and the scent is all **mine. **The flavor of his lips and the feel of his fingers crawling up and down my body, I would never let anyone else have the pleasure of it all. He was mine, and I was his…**forever**.

**A/N: Short and sweet, dontcha think?**


	13. Fluff and Retreat

**Fluff…and Retreat**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: If you can recall where the title of this is from, I got the idea from the movie Aquamarine. So props…to a movie about a mermaid…**

"**Kevin?"**

"Yeah?"

"Kevin?"

"**What**, Gwen?"

"KEVIN!"

Snapping an eyelid open, I was instantly hit full force with why Gwen wanted me to see her in clear view. Standing in super tall heels before me, making her nearly completely exposed, creamy legs look longer and sexier, was my hot redheaded girlfriend. Her fiery mane that was giving off a scent of grapefruit seemed ablaze, crackling to life with the Summer sun beating down upon her back. The golden orb smoldering in the vast azul sky was like a spotlight, making sure Gwen was the center of attention…and trust me, she **was.**

The distressed denim mini that was hanging by a thread over her curvy hips was barely covering her backside…I bet my hands could fit into those back pockets somehow… Wearing the tightest V-neck tank top I'd ever seen her dare to wear instantly set my senses on overdrive, a sudden urge to kiss every single patch of flesh she was exposing (which was a lot) overwhelming me.

…How had her parent's allowed her to leave the house like this?

"Hey babe," I grinned, allowing my eyes to take in the view that was more of a paradise than a postcard. "What was it you wanted?"

Behind her ultra sexy smile and playful flickering in her gorgeous emerald eyes, something wavered behind her. Maybe this reaction wasn't exactly what she was looking for…

Bending down to get level with my face from where I was sitting on the lawn, that fruity scent of her perfume was making it unbearable to not lay a single finger on her. I wouldn't let my eyes roam to take a peep of what her dipping neckline was offering. I couldn't give in to her little game…coz Kevin Ethan Levin never loses.

"I just wanted to say," Her glossy lips shifted as her sultry tone slipped into my ears, leaving me hanging on the edge of every word, gripping so tight to not fall off into nowhere. Lifting a hand from her knee from her sorority-style pose, the very tips of her fingers lightly raked down my chest. Zips of electricity sprang into my veins, boiling my blood, powering that dangerous crave even more. Biting my lower lip, I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. I knew exactly what she was doing and Gwen Tennyson wasn't about to get any satisfaction. "You're such a great boyfriend, Kevin." Her fingers made their way back up my chest. Praying she couldn't feel my heart pounding rapidly under her touch, I ran my hand up her thigh while putting on that crooked grin I knew she loved.

"And you're a great, beautiful girl that I'm lucky to call mine," I said as I traced the hem of her ultra-mini. "Now, what do you want?"

One of her red brows shot up, hands resting on my shoulders as she settled herself in my lap. Hooking her legs around my waist, she straddled me full on, not caring that her skirt was bunching up and revealing a strip of lace from underneath."What? A girl can't come see her ultra hot boyfriend and tell him he's right for her?"

Mimicking her hand motions on my shoulders, I felt the tension in her muscles relax as I rubbed her own. "She can…only if she has something else in mind."

"And what would that be?" She batted her lashes, driving me crazy to the point of almost cracking. No, I couldn't lose. Not to her.

"You tell me, Miss Devious," I whispered as I dove in to take her earlobe between my teeth. As I gently clamped down, eyes closed, I caught…

Nothing. Wait, what?

Eyelids blasting open, Gwen wasn't there anymore, the smell of her skin lingering on me now as she faded away. Watching her revealing, curvy figure strut back down my driveway, she hopped in her car, revving the engine. I could feel my shoulders slump as she blew me a kiss, winked her mascara thickened lashes, and sped away.

Wait, no, this was wrong. She couldn't just feel me up, get me all wild, and then…leave. Could she? Isn't there a damn law against that?

Blinking, I could still feel the ghost of her touches rake down my torso…folding over my shoulders…straddling my waist… we had been **so close. **And there hadn't even been a single lip-lock involved! Clenching my fists, I felt like pounding something in to a pulp. WHY did Gwen have this effect on me? WHY? I was weak when it came to her and she knew it. She had taken advantage of it…she knew how to pull at my thin strings…

…Okay, maybe I had lost this time. But next time, I would be victorious. And I would definitely make sure a few victory kisses and make outs were heavily involved.

**A/N: Hmmm, not sure what to think of this one, but what about you?**


	14. Just Brush It Off

**Just Brush It Off**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: WOW! I haven't updated this in what seems like forever! Anyways, enjoy! I thought this would be cute and a little fluffy, nothing too steamy.**

**Going on a group date wasn't something I was usually interested in, it could really take away from "private time", but when a few friends at school found out that Kevin and I am an item, it was official. **I was going out on a group date tonight… Oh boy.

"What?" _BANG!_

Wincing, I could hear the echo of Kevin's shout mix with the sharp sound of his head bang against the hood of his car. "Shit!" Coming out from where he had been tinkering with the engine for the millionth time since I've seen him do it, his sludge covered hand was rubbing the top of his inky black mane furiously.

"You okay?" I jumped off his cluttered workbench, stepping around discarded power tools, various sized wrenches, nuts, bolts, and even an empty can of oil.

"No! I'm not okay! You never told me we were goin' out with your prep school friends!" Still tenderly smoothing over the bump that was forming on his scalp, his crinkling eyes turned on me. Under that obsidian spotlight, I felt so depressingly guilty. **What **had I been thinking?

"You want me to call it off?" I sighed, reaching up to feel the welt that he obviously didn't know how to take care of. Rolling my eyes, I led him over to the workbench. "Sit down, Kevin."

Sucking in a sharp breath, I began to massage the soft, bruised spot. "No…I don't."

Suddenly, my hand couldn't move anymore. All it did was slacken stupidly at his unbelievable words. "W-What?" Honestly, I had been set on disappointment. Group dates—especially with the people we were going with—were **not **Kevin's style. His bad boy rep would probably be dented by the whole deal; I had spent hours thinking about how I would convince him to go. If I had known it would've been **this** easy, I wouldn't have bitten all my nails down.

"No, I don't want you to call it off," He repeated, grinning like he'd won a drag race… again. And I've seen him after those matches. He grins like a complete idiot. It reminds me of Ben when Julie got him that Mr. Smoothie gift card for one of their anniversaries. It scares the crap out of me when I find out where he's been, seriously, he could get **killed.** Well, us two and Ben almost get killed on a daily basis but we don't need to add to the stakes anymore than as is!

Hooking his fingers around my wrist, he brought it up to his chest as he reached for my other hand. "I know how sad it makes you when I call off things like this, and I **hate **it when you're sad. It makes **me **guilty and all that sentimental crap. So… sure, I'll come."

Inside of me, I could feel excitement flood my veins, pounding throughout my entire body. I could see my whole face light up in the reflection of his smoldering, earthy eyes. And I was certain Kevin hadn't missed it, either. In one fluid motion, I was in his lap, trapped in a searing kiss that I never wanted to break from. Just as my lips started rubbing against his begging pair, it was over as I unwillingly broke away.

"More," He breathed, warm breath heating my right cheek. His husky voice was excitingly terrifying as he pulled me back into his lap as I started to get up.

"Kevin, I—" but before I could spit another word out, his strong arms were slipping all over me, as dangerously toxic as ever. With the friction between our lips, I was in a complete daze, everything that had been so urgent seconds ago completely erased from my clouded mind. Fingers lacing through his thick, dark hair, I tried to press him even more into me. There was nothing better in the world that could compare to this blissful paradise. His rough fingers kept playing with the back hem of my skirt, debating on whether or not to plunge under. With support there, his other arm was curling around me as tightly as possible, all those strong muscles taking my breath completely away. Right now, I wanted to go the extra mile…I really did. With the way his tongue was coaxing my tingling lips to open up, I didn't want it to end. But like all good things, it had to eventually.

With one last tiny, gentle nip at the corner of his grinning lips, I pulled away, chest heaving against his. "Come on, baby," He whispered into my neck, nibbling on it playfully.

"Later," I sighed, not wanting to leave this bit of heaven. "I have to get ready for tonight. Pick me up in two hours, okay?"

"Only if you give me another kiss," Smacking his arm, he let go of me with a chuckle. "Okay, I get it. Later."

Following me back to my car, he opened the door for me. Who knew opening a damn car door could be done so sexily? He made it seem like an art, he really did. It was as if he were the god of opening doors. As I slid my key into the ignition and the vehicle purred to life, I looked up at my boyfriend through the open window.

"For the record," He said, getting even with my head, "you always look beautiful to me. Without makeup or just rolling out of bed, you'll **always **be as hot as hell."

At those words, my hands slipped off the slick leather steering wheel. What he head just said wasn't just a big deal to any girl. Sure, it was what every girl wanted to hear from her boyfriend…but from **Kevin?** It was practically a miracle.

Reaching out through the window, my hands hooked around Kevin's neck as I pulled him in for a deep, heated kiss. Just as some tongue action had started to stir, I broke it off, revving the engine like the annoying way he always did with his ridiculously pampered hot rod. "I gotta go, so catch you in a little while."

With that, I pulled out of his driveway, smirking in victory at the longing lustful expression painted on his fading face.

**XOXO**

Thick smoke mixed with the smell of good old fashioned burgers and fries, the aromas of the teenage hang out mixing in perfectly. I'd been to the local diner a few times, some occasions including Kevin, but never on a group date. I could tell that having brought Julie and Ben with us made Kevin a little more at ease. With a few more of mine and Ben's classmates taking up the round booth, it was jammed pack as we waited for our food to arrive. Glancing over at Kevin, who was across from me, he seemed fine with making light conversation with the guys at the table, sports and cars unsurprisingly being one of the big topics of discussion. It brought a smile to my face to see he was enjoying himself since he really didn't want to go in the first place. As I glanced back down at my menu, someone's foot brushed up against my shin. Glancing up, Kevin's intense obsidian eyes caught my questioning gaze instantly. The way the light above us was making those dark, earthy orbs glimmer in mischief told me he had made that move on purpose.

Giving him a smirk that matched his devious one, I began to slide the bare skin my high heels revealed up against his leg. Sliding back down, I nudged the tips of his shoes before retreating back, waiting for his turn in our little game of footsie. As our little scuffle under the table raged on, our feet were tangled up by the end of the night.

All throughout our little game, Julie, who had been sitting next to me, kept glancing at us suspiciously. So it was no surprise when she asked "What are you two **doing **for goodness sakes? You look like you're about to explode or something!"

As Kevin and mine's cheeks hinted at a bright red that was a few shades off from my hair color, I couldn't help but laugh as all eyes flickered to us. Julie and Ben would never let us hear the end of this.


	15. Of Cake and Cheaters

**Of Cake and Cheaters**

**By: ParamoreXO**

"**Gwen, I told you, I don't want anything for****—****"**

"Oh, **honestly** Kevin! At least let me finish this birthday cake! It's not really a gift, but I thought you needed **something **to celebrate! I mean, you didn't even—"

"NO!" Snatching a tube of mushy icing from his girlfriend's batter coated hands, Kevin Ethan Levin hid the cake topping behind his back, out of the redhead's emerald green gaze. Popping a leg out, Gwen took her battle stance for yet another bickering match. As if she and Kevin hadn't faced enough of their infamous little quarrels throughout their time together, a new one was stirring up. Giving a wicked, knowing grin that he knew ticked off the ingredient covered Anodite, Kevin took a careful step back with the squishy sugar-filled pouch.

"Kevin. Give. Me. The. Frosting. **Now.**" Normally that calm, death promising tone of his girlfriend's scared the hell outta him. But now…he was in charge and had the bait to prove it in his sticky, slick hands.

"Come and get it," He smirked, fueled by the flash of dangerous rage bursting behind those curtains of crystalline jade jems.

What the skilled ex-con hadn't expected, however, was the underestimated power Gwen wielded at her fingertips. Literally.

Whipping her arm forward, a ray of radiant pink manna shot from her being. The beam of manna curved behind her boyfriend's shock still body and encircled around the tube of desired cake decorating that had slackened in his once-iron grip. Smiling with acid stained lips of emotion, the victorious redhead turned back to her unfinished birthday project. Kevin was going to get a cake whether he wanted one or not!

"Cheater," the Osmosian's husky voice startled her, for his lips were now skimming the exposed flesh of her neck. Having her long mane tied tautly up high like a blazing scarlet crown had its perks. Shivering as icy cascades of pleasure zipped down her chilled spine, Gwen forgot all about the load of sugar sitting in front of her startled form. As Kevin's rock hard arms snaked around her tiny waist, his hungry lips sucked viciously on her creamy flesh as he turned her in his grip. Reaching her collar bone, he dunked his head so he was able to nibble his was to the little valley between each jutting bone, marking the line from two whole different sections of accessibility. Mind completely fogged, the Anodite felt sheer bliss full her to the brim like warm, sugary maple syrup as her boyfriend's artful lips nipped their way up her throat. Clinging onto him even tighter, Gwen gripped hard at the front of her boyfriend's midnight black shirt. The cotton fabric was crushed between her wanting fingers, trying to get all of him in that one simple tug against her heavily panting body. Aftershave and minty clean breath licked her nostrils, raising each hair on the back her neck with defined intensity. Narrowing in on his target, Kevin thrust his hips smoothly against the captivated Anodite's own trim waist, plastering her curvy figure between the counter and his insanely chiseled body.

Filling out every dip and dive her body offered, the ex-con began to rock a rhythm against the girl, soaking in the pleasure he got from her drowned response in his velvety lips. With gentleness that seemed too fragile and out of place for the eagerness he placed in the craving lip-lock, Kevin's gruff fingers weaved their way skillfully through Gwen's blazing scarlet mane as he tugged the ponytail holder from its fixed updo. Letting the sea of red crash down like shimmering waves of the ocean Gwen's long mane draped over her shoulder like a crinkling sheet as it was teased this way and that with Kevin's touch.

In the matter of minutes, they were covered in each other's fingerprints, chests heaving harshly against the other's as their tongue's dueled with mounting friction. The need to become one caused their heated bodies to drip with beads of sweat as they plunged into the cavernous depths of their mouths, all tactics turning into new tricks with each mesmerizing lick. The strong taste of frosting was coursing through Kevin's mouth from when his girlfriend had stolen a taste test earlier from the spoon. **This **little taste, however, was beyond more satisfying than any spoon filled with a heavenly sugar delight could promise.

Easing Gwen back with his toxic touch slipping all over her, the entwined couple was completely captivated with the steamy kissing marathon that neither of the teens realized what they were actually doing. Just as his slick fingers managed to start slipping the buttons on the front of Gwen's shirt through their slits, the said redhead went rigid under the ex-con's captivating finger pads.

"What is it, Gwen?" Kevin whispered hoarsely, trying desperately to distract the green eyed beauty of his as his lips traveled all around her neck.

Heart racing like mad, banging as if a professional drum line had been banging a beat inside her, the flushing Anodite succumbed to his perfect tender nips and mind twisting supple sucks. "W-Who?"

Grinning against her flesh as he dove in for another kill, the midnight haired teen continued to rub his waist along her hips, hitting home base with each stealthy shift. "You, silly. You're Gwen."

"I…I can't…" She whispered, losing the already slack grip on her words. She was a thread away from losing control of every lost thought that was trapped in the thick fog clouding up her mind. "Kevin, you do realize we're lying in cake?"

Not even bothering to take his greedy lips off the girl, Kevin just smirked. **That **was why she smelt so much like vanilla cake… Probably the best piece of cake he'd ever had in his life.

**A/N: review? Hopefully I haven't lost my touch with these one-shots?**


	16. Hoods and the Hoods of Their Cars

**Hoods and the Hoods of Their Cars**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Just a drabble… ^_^**

**The instant my flesh was pressed against the scalding, skin sizzling hood of Kevin's car, I couldn't care less if I received bright red burn marks or not from the scorching contact. **Every pore of my body shrilled in protest against the white-hot, professionally painted surface as I was sandwiched between it and my equally hot (maybe even hotter) boyfriend. Slipping my fingers to catch dancing strays of Kevin's midnight black hair in the soft, whispering breeze, I held him closer to me as his lips tackled every patch of goose bump ridden flesh in sight. Sighing, a wisp of pure bliss escaped my lipstick smudged mouth and escaped into the crying wind. With the sweating sun pouring pure golden rays of intense, blistering heat upon our panting bodies, it fueled the emotions pounding his tongue was pounding onto mine.

The sweet, enticing scent that seemed to radiate off the skin of Kevin's newly waxed hot rod mixed with his cool, mint bleached breath as it glided smoothly over the porcelain flesh of my neck. Nibbling with feather soft kisses, my body quaked in shivers of content as his artful lips peaked higher and higher up to the very tip of my chin. Exchanging the spot his lips had captured with his fingers, I slowly fluttered my mascara stroked lashes open to meet a dazed obsidian one of pure crystalline emotions. Like a crystal ball of mysterious misfortunes, those dark shades trapped in the foggy feelings that had clogged all train of logical thought in my own mind. Misted over with a hunger for **more**, lusting desire clear as his free hand stealthily smoothed over my bare thighs, curving over my hips, gracing the dip of my sides, and carefully creeping on those supple mounds my lungs were thrusting out and gasping back to retrieve.

Every taut muscle that sculpted his chiseled body were rocking against my weaker and mushier in comparison body. Like a roaring wave of the vengeful ocean, his words hit me, soaked me to the core, but I couldn't understand it…how it worked…it was just the rumble that came with and forceful wall of ocean spray. Instead, I did all I knew how to do. The only way my brain was allowed to work right then…

So, gripping the collar of his dark shirt that camouflaged with his hair, I pulled him back in, making sure to meet him somewhere in the middle in a greedy, searing kiss. As our tongues fought in a little game of tug-of-war, I drummed my fingers down his sturdy back while seeking for the hem of his wrinkling shirt. The instant the pads of my fingers found their way to his heated, alive, and radiant flesh, I felt as if I'd aroused from a well rested slumber. Every now and then, a bead of sweat bled onto my fingerprints, filling out each carved out etching in the swirling design scrawled on my skin. Every movement that met my nerve tingling fingertips was detected as his breathtaking muscles shifted to meet the growing need of becoming a **whole.** Every pore, muscle, protruding vein, and the surface of his delicious flesh was all **mine.**

As Kevin's hands wove deeper into my fiery red mane, massaging my scalp just as his teeth began to carefully bite down on my swollen bottom lip, I realized an icy breeze on my shoulder. Not thinking anything of it, I licked the top shining row of his deviously grinning teeth as he nibbling with the delicacy of a singed feather. Hearing a deep, rumbling growl vibrate in the back of his throat, terrifyingly exciting to my tingling nerves and fluttering heart, I nearly gasped as—

**HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKK!**

With serpent's tongue speed, Kevin's buff body rolled off of me, sliding recklessly off the slick hood of his car. My racing heart nearly choked me as the horn blared in my ears, shrill nearly shattering my screaming eardrums.

"**YOU TWO ARE SICK! I HAVE BEEN IN THE CAR THIS WHOLE FREAKIN' TIME!"**

Giggling at my cousins downright revolted squawks of disgust, I leaned over the edge of the car to spot my boyfriend moaning in pain on the hard, unforgiving earth. Clutching at his right shoulder, which was probably swelling like hell, Kevin growled through his gnashing teeth, "Tennyson is **so **dead to me."


	17. Something Sweet

_Something Sweet_

_By: ParamoreXO_

_A/N: So, I really owe this to you all. I really do. I feel horrible, having to take a break from writing for a place that feels kinda like a distant family…I've met some great people here, one's I know I'll never forget, even if I've never even met them in person. And for all of you wonderful, beautiful people who have helped me grow as a writer, thank you. I hope the meaning behind those two simple words is strong when I say it, I really mean it. Thank you. All of you; everyone who ever believed in me and is STILL cheering me on. And, to be honest? It's kinda nice to take a break from something you love. You never forget to really appreciate it that way._

_So, Solora, thank you for this wonderful idea. You can't believe how much it means to me, that fills my heart with joy, that you thought of me over something so small like Dip N' Dots. A shout out to a fellow and incredible writer; Solora Goldsun. Read her stuff. It's beyond great._

_Now to the actual story…_

**A rich, sweet, savory blend chilled her mouth with a creamy and sugary goodness. **The yummy taste reminded her of those stupid commercials where gorgeous models tried to spoon a chunk of ice cream in their plump mouth in a cheesy, attempted sexy way; licking the spoon lathered in fattening carbs they would never dare to eat besides this greedy purpose. Smiling all the same, the redheads' dazzling emerald eyes caught the golden sunlight just right that poured from the blazing sky above. Those rings of breathtaking jade bore into the relaxed boy in front of her, softening as they pooled with undeniable love. A whispering breeze threaded through the teen's shaggy coal black hair, making it appear as if it were shivering in cool the fall weather. The breath that had caught hers countless times before expanded his broad, chiseled chest; insane muscles puffing out through the tight fabric of his dark attire. The streets talked about her bad boy, the way Kevin was just another hot shot whose only career in life would be a shady way of crime. But those people had no idea what he was truly like. They would never give him a chance like she had. With the way her boyfriend's hard obsidian eyes softened at the sight of her; a trigger to loosen up his muscular frame, she couldn't help but fall in love with the ex-con.

Who would've thought someone so unlike her would be so _perfect _for her?

Three years ago, she never would've given this reality a second thought. Now…he was all she could think about.

"Want a bite?" Gwen offered, tucking a whisp of long fiery hair that had caught the chilling current of the wind. Holding out the sticky plastic spoon in front of her, her boyfriend shifted his earthy crystalline glance in the direction of the spoon cupping tiny beads of ice cream. Automatically, a smirk that made the Anodite's heart flip like a gold medal gymnast spread across Kevin's full, knowing lips like warm silky butter. A hint of dark stubble grazed along his firm jaw line… she had traced it so many times with her trailing fingers and wanting lips. Standing there on the comfortably lonely dock of the pier, outstretched hand grasping a spoon full of balls of ice cream; Gwen felt the sudden and strong urge to kiss her boyfriend as if it'd been the first time, something new; or the last, something to savor for as long as she could hold him.

Knowing the redhead oh-so well, Kevin's dark eyes glimmered playfully in the fading sunset; painted black ink blotting out the exhausting day they'd shared. "The last bite of your Dip N' Dots? For me?"

Giggling, Gwen wagged the plastic utensil in his handsome face, "Do you want it or not?"

"Well, it's not the only thing I want," He grinned, obsidian eyes crinkling as he slowly stepped towards the redhead, wooden boards creaking beneath him as a soothing rhythm of waves lapped underneath them. "But sure," shrugging, full lips still holding a knowing, teasing smirk; he withdrew his coarse hands from the depths of his jean pockets.

Now that he was less than a foot away from her tiny, beautiful frame, Gwen felt a shiver erupt down her spine, freezing her tingling nerves for more than the cause of the chilly weather. A cyclone of irresistible scents wrapped around her like a blanket; thick with captivating spices and the faint shred of gasoline that was so common on her mechanic of a boyfriend. As she reached over to put the spoonful of sugary, creamy delight to his tempting lips, Gwen did something that threw him off guard.

She ate it. Just dipped her hand back to her victoriously grinning mouth and ate the last freakin' bite he'd just been offered. And Lord knows how the ex-con hates being tricked out of a deal…even if it was over miniscule balls of ice cream.

"Hey!" Kevin exclaimed, wrapping his strong arms around the redheaded bombshell's tiny waist. Teasingly sticking her ice cream coated tongue out at him, Gwen felt Kevin pull her even closer to his chiseled, warm body. Then, with serpents tongue speed, the midnight haired teen dove down and took advantage of his girlfriend's outstretched tongue, letting the velvety milky sensation of pure, undeniable pleasure wrap around his greedy tongue. Sugar coated lips meshing with his warm, mesmerizing pair, a buzz of agonizing bliss vibrated against his smirking lips. The ecstasy of the syrupy paradise spread throughout Gwen's mouth was lapped up skillfully as the ex-con rubbed a captivating rapture against her into a rocking motion against her hips, loving the feel of her soft, skillful hands desperately threading through his jet black shaggy mane. As their tongues battled, air pumping through their nostrils as if the supply were going to die any second, the strong sweet flavor of Cookies N' Cream coated the inside of Kevin's mouth. Clamping his teeth tenderly down on her swollen bottom lip, the Osmosian tugged at the tender flesh as his hands worked their way up and down her alluringly dipping sides. Slowly pulling away, chests heaving against one another's, identical knowing smiles sprawled across their wet lips.

"Thanks for the last bite, babe," Kevin sneered, not even caring that the redhead smacked him lightly on the arm for it. He knew she loved it, anyways.


	18. Chase You Into The Dark

_I'll Chase You into the Dark_

_By: ParamoreXO_

_A/N: It's a miracle. I actually have time for something short n' sweet…well, bittersweet._

_Every pore dotting her porcelain flesh struck up every hair covering her shiver-wracking body like a paralyzing bolt of lightning. _Gathering up the loose, plush material hanging from her thin shoulders, the redhead tried to pull together all the warmth she could afford from her obsidian eyed boyfriend's lent hoodie. It camouflaged with the chiseled ex-con's coal smothered, shaggy hair and muscle flaunting dark attire perfectly, fading into the blaring black night. It was as if she were meandering her way deep into the darkest pit of a cave, merciless painted black surroundings ceasing to shed any form of light or to simply reflect any. The silver moon was completely curtained by thick clouds of the most depressing grey, not daring to uncover the flame of the once enriched dark. If a mere shadow had bothered to flicker, she wouldn't have seen it. She could've covered her astonishing jade eyes with the shields of her lids and it wouldn't have made a difference in the slightest.

Beneath her tired, dragging feet encased with scuffed up simple athletic tennis shoes, the weary redhead felt as if her leg muscles would completely lock up any second. As sheets of unforgiving bitter cold cut through her soul like poison tipped glaciers, the pale teen didn't ever give a second thought to her relentlessly chattering teeth. By now, her quivering lips were most likely an outright, brilliant purple. Not that she could tell, anyways.

The only thing that kept her going down this lonely, abandoned path was the pure scent of Kevin all around her, thickening the mercilessly beyond chilly night. That dark crystalline eyed man she loved with her whole being polluted her flared nostrils, intoxicating her insides to white-hot, blazing lava; her only source of empowerment on the godforsaken journey. He was her fuel. Her fire. Her one true desire. Just knowing that he was there…well, kinda…willed her bloody, mangled body another step forward. No matter how excruciating it felt for her gushing battle wounds to coursed undeniable, afflicting pain through her being.

Civilization was only approximately six hours away by now…

…By car.


	19. A Glimmer of Hope Part II

_**In Collaboration with "Chase you into the Dark": The previous chapter…**_

_Chapter 2: A Glimmer of Hope_

_By: ParamoreXO_

_ Even in the open void of icy, frigid air, the violently shivering redhead felt as if solid cement walls were pressing up her skin tightly; squeezing the trickling air from her lungs and sending it cascading down her purple stained lips in a smoky puff. _Her bones were pure slabs of inflicting ice, rattling with the howling wind as it cut through her slender, deathly pale frame like a switchblade. The thought of not being able to make it, having another chance with her family's smiling faces, or even her beloved boyfriend who she knew was the only man that would always be in her heart forevermore… it pained her to what felt as if it could've been the crackling, whipping flames of Hell licking her insides clean of all that she knew.

Her kneecaps, worn and shaky from her relentless exhausting footfalls on the crunching green beneath her quaking body, gave in to the fight she'd willed herself through with a distinguished grimace. Crying out in pure, cruel writhing pain, the redhead shrilled in undeniable agony as her belting screams scraped harshly against her coarse throat. Severe shivers shook her weak frame as if she were undergoing a traumatic seizure, unforgiving icy air closing in on her vulnerability with sinking fangs like a set of icicles.

Her blood spattered jeans were stained with seeping salty crimson, ripped callously from rough haunting hands that now exposed her scarlet drizzled thighs to the unforgiving whipping winds. The lingering pierce of the stinging, sharp blade of unforgettable silver replayed in her tightly shut eyes, her screaming mind trying to block out all the images that had repeatedly rewound in her poignant thoughts. Heartrending memories were tearing her apart inside out, an apocalyptic rampage of protests and denials like a miserably failing brigade on her nightmare of horrible realities. Devouring her soul just like the nasty gashes blotting her scraped, gouged shoulder and sides, she could ruefully feel the moment reoccurring as if she were stuck back in that terrible torture. His stubbly chin kept grating her neck sharply, repulsive scent coating her slowly exposing flesh as this brutal, threatening harasser slit her distressed jeans even more. Shoving her back roughly against the brick wall, Gwen screamed as her skin broke at the rough contact, only to be drowned out by his terrible lips. She tried biting down as hard as she could to his repulsive, demanding caresses. Not even caring that the taste of pennies filled their mouths, the redhead thrashed wildly, trying to break the restraints of the hooded men closed in around her. Their mocking shouts, degrading laughter, and spine wrenching words glided through her sweat clogged ears. For some reason, she just couldn't process any source of manna through her energized being. Maybe it was because of the chemicals she'd accidentally splashed upon herself in the battle before these horrible men had took her in iron grips by force? As each man struck her wriggling skin with their sharp abusive blades, reality closed back in on her…

…Opening her sobbing emerald eyes, the same night she'd left for a moment shifted into view once again; almost reassuring aside from the current circumstances she was stuck in.

When she'd been left for dead on the side of the deserted road, she struggled to force herself to gather herself up between her uncontrollable tears. And when she had found Kevin's night camouflaging hoodie caught in the tangled pile of cloth that had been discarded along with her dripping, bloody body; he had done miracles to her beyond degraded esteem. Just knowing that he was there in some way was enough to pull her through.

But was it enough to keep her legs pumping through the atrocious night?

Just when she had thought all was lost, nothing more could be done; a distant shimmer of the faintest hint of buttery light began to cut through the still night like rays of holiness. How she felt right then, it was just unspeakable; nothing could describe the many endless flips her heart did.

Someone was coming for her. She would be saved.

And when her savior had somehow gotten to her, as she cannot completely recall how, all she remembered when she woke up from that hospital bed the next day was that the scent of 'his' hoodie had become stronger than ever, overpowering her disconnecting mind.

And when she woke up that said day in the said ward, clouded jade met with relieved obsidian; his eyes layering by a salty liquid piercing through her like those horrible knifes…but with the most grace-filled touch she'd ever felt.

_A/N: It was upon the Spoon's request that I make a sequel, so I do hope you're pleased with this! Thanks so much, everyone I truly appreciate everything!_


	20. Hot Mess

Hot Mess

By: ParamoreXO

Cool metal pressing up tight against my crawling skin that was forming mountainous shivers of pure pleasurable bliss; I was being forced upon the chilled hood of my boyfriend's pampered hot rod. Following his determined lead, I perched myself upon the smooth surface, skirt bunching up around my waist that his firm, strong hands were holding onto as if he never wanted to let go. Caressing his flickering tongue with mine, I ran the balls of my heels up the back of his legs, feeling his defined taut muscles clench like his firm jaw at my touch on the dark washed denim. With his sly sexy hands now smoothly making their way in and out from under the hem of my shirt, I let my fingers hold his slightly prickly aftershave scented face, gently grazing over his strong jaw line. In the trance he'd mesmerized me into with those velvety lips that were skillfully kneading out my own now-swollen pair, I was slow to consciously realize that his groping fingerprints were tracing their way across my flat stomach, drumming their way to my sides and slipping up and down them like a cat pawing a curious ball of yarn; then shifting to hold me again by the back as his hungry lips drove away from my own searing pair, moaning in tender ecstasy as paradise escaped to my earlobe. Chewing my ear playfully, his warm words met my moistening flesh: "Baby, I love you. You're…so…damn…gorgeous. I want to…I wanna…"

A devious desire struck my heart at his groaning words heated my ear. Filling out the rest of his sighing, longing words; I shifted my hips steadily against his, an instant response causing my bated breath to cravingly melt to a whimper.

"Yeah, I…I want… that."

Giggling, I grounded against him roughly, feeling the friction build behind the close concealing denim. Feeling his vicious, intense passion sucking lips trail from my ear to caressing my sloping neck as he sucked and tugged at my shivering flesh, I could barely handle the erupting chills cascading down my body as they showered me with undeniable pleasure from head to toe. "Kevin," I breathed, teeth clenched hard, causing them to grind cringingly, "We should…take this…inside."

Without a word, I was in his muscular arms, swept away from all prying eyes behind dusty blinded windows lining the seemingly deserted street. Not wanting to give up the heat we'd let lick us up with flames of red hot fervor, his lips were parting mine enthusiastically all over again, expertly skillful tongue dancing around the deepest, darkest caverns of my mouth yet again.

We didn't even make it to the front porch.


	21. The Scent of Your Skin

_The Scent of Your Skin_

_By: ParamoreXO_

_We swung like a pendulum, as swift and serene as the pulsating tide of the gentle azul ocean on a cool, lazy day. _Along with our gentle rocking rhythm, a chills fall breeze swept past our netted bodies, flourishing my blazing red mane on my boyfriend's strong jaw line. I watched as the layered ends grazed his chin with the grace of a feather, causing his already grinning lips to tug higher, those full folds a breath away from mine. Our swaying figures, upheld by the creaking dangling hammock, were draped over each other's; relaxed and cozy. With Kevin's broad, chiseled chest and insanely sculpted abs pressing into my skin through his dark, warm shirt where my hoodie had inched up; I couldn't help but wonder if all the most notable, astounding artists' in the world had gotten together and carved his breathtaking body out. The aura of his presence fitted snugly around me like a thick, worn blanket; welcomed in the frigid air that carried crisp, withering leaves of auburn and rich golden hues. His fingerprints etched across my clear face and I closed my eyes as he traced a light path over my eyelids, lightly brushing my coated eyelashes with his silky touch. Skimming down my cheek, he cupped my chin and tenderly shifted my face to his, our noses softly rubbing up against each other's. With his hooked one resting on the plummet of my breathing slope, his lips were so close…

"Open your eyes, Gwen…" He whispered, lustrous voice vexing me to do as his velvety words asked. Meeting round orbs of crystalline obsidian, I detected the glossy glimmer of undeniable passion smoldering behind those dark shades like a warm buttery glow. Snuggling more comfortably into his lean, muscular body that radiated fueling heat, I couldn't escape his rapturous scent of aftershave dashed with gasoline that filled my nostrils.

Still gently swaying in the frigid swirl of the wind, I had all the comforting warmth right here in his perfect eyes, he was all I could see. Resting a light, cold hand upon his heart melting hot chest, instant zings of adrenaline shot through my pumping veins as his pulse ripped through to my tingling nerves, completely penetrating the cloth that layered his perfectly scented flesh. As his lingering fingers trickled down my neck, hairs stood bolt up in delight at his gentle touch. He always handled me like I was some sort of priceless, paper thin glass figurine. It was almost hard to believe what I've seen him like on the battlefield.

Seeing a spark ignite like a match as the setting sun began to blot out from the sky, catching his gleaming eyes just right, my breath caught in my throat as his touch glided past my collar bone like a taunting ghost, tucking tenderly under the collar of my flannel shirt. Crawling to the place right over my heart, I gasped.

No, I knew his intentions were nothing dirty. In fact, I way perfectly humbled in the cozy feel his coverage brought. Because in that moment, we were as close as possible without taking the furthest step I was making Kevin hold out for. As my hammering heart throbbed a melodious chorus through my red river current of veins, his pulsating strikes met my own, in perfect unison as humanly possible.

Swinging in an old, withering hammock in my backyard, the chilly Fall scene couldn't have been better for a paradise postcard. Everything was absolutely perfect. It was almost as if the two of us were completely and wholly one in the same. Our pounding notes were finely tuned in the same key. And as Kevin's dazzling lyrics of _"I love you"_ streamed through my ears and echoed in my head, I dove in for one heck of a grand finale, meeting his whispering lips in one heck of a searing kiss.

_A/N: So, just a simple one-shot I thought of. I wanted to capture more feeling in this, nothing as steamy as most of my stuff. So I really hope you all enjoyed it ^_^ Thanks so much to EVERYONE for all you're support! I sincerely appreciate everything! And I am so terribly sorry that I haven't been able personally thank everyone for their time and beyond kind and encouraging words, I have been buried with hectic deadlines and social stuff! I've been planning for Homecoming lately, too, so that's a big deal apparently! Anyways, thanks so so so so so SOOOOOO incredibly much! XOXO! Mwah!_


	22. Your Touch

_Your Touch_

_By: ParamoreXO_

_Her eyes set me on fire every time I bore into those deep, luscious fields of rich emerald. _The intensity of her searing lips felt as if the mounting passion would scorch my skin, burning and scarring marks upon me as if I were branded by white-hot steel. Every time her mouth watering, fruity tsunami of scents washed over me like the icy cold, gushing waterfalls of my streaming showerhead. Her gentle fingers swept over my flesh and I felt mountains arise at the rousing contact. It tore me apart every time her fingers would curl around me, toying with my hot blooded reactions as my veins seemed to melt to rich, fiery lava under the scent of her skin. I could never get enough of her passionate caresses. Every scar on her heart, I wanted to completely stitch up, to wipe away with every kiss and gentle word I'd offer. Every time we kissed, I swore to myself that I'd have my fingerprints found on every single patch of skin of her perfect, hot body. All her supple peaks would be raw by the end of the night. And no matter how many times I crossed my heart to those words that had burned into my thoughts, I could never do it. If she didn't want it, I wouldn't go there. If I broke a boundary, I could never ever possibly in any human way forgive my wicked, wrenched heart.

Hypersensitive hairs struck bolt up on her as if shocked by a zapping bolt of blazing lightning whenever I ate her neck up. Every crook was captured; every inch explored again and again…always seeming exhilaratingly brand new to my traveling, trailing kisses and caresses. Each heart stopping pump that throbbed her pulse line met my tongue, causing the most divine, symphonic masterpiece of moans to flee into the passion filled night from her swollen folds. The bursting air all around us was coated thick in our scents, her delicious aroma bleaching my skin every second I was with her. It washed my clothes clean, licked me up in the most torturous way. I was starting to wonder if getting high off of it would still be considered illegal.

Every touch she showered upon me just killed me. She was strangling me with that heavenly odor, mangling me with each gaze, and plunging that permanent dagger into my chest with the way she handled me. And the words "I love you" were bleeding through my teeth every time I was with her. Every single time.


	23. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

**A/N: Request from brandirandom21, who is amazing!**

"**Kevin!" I whispered sharply, low enough for only my boyfriend to hear above the noisy room blaring with pulsating music, "I am NOT playing this ridiculous game!"**

Just as Kevin opened his mouth to reply, one of the guys forming the little circle we were all standing around in walked over to the coat closet. Twirling his lip piercing around with his tongue, he announced to everyone in the crowded room, "Alright everyone! Let's see what happened to these lovebirds in seven minutes!"

Laughing, everyone watched a flushed faced brunette tumbled out of the doorway once the guy with the lip piercing yanked the door open without warning. Right after her, her boyfriend staggered out, lipstick coated varying prints all over his body shaking. All the partygoers roared with laughter, some wolf whistling over the fast paced music ejecting from the speakers surrounding the whole spacious room. I knew Kevin was noted for throwing some pretty rousing parties, but I never even **knew **he had known this many people. His whole house was packed, most of the guests looking grungy or covered with tats and piercings. All from teenagers to twenty-something year olds, everyone was in full swing with the beat of the music down to the risqué games. A faint smell of smoke clogged the heated room, despite the AC that was breezing through. Of to the side of the makeshift dance floor, groups were chatting in clusters, other couples going PDA crazy.

Clinging tightly to Kevin's muscular arm, all the other guys around here seemed…intimidating. Every single one of them, weather wearing an inked sleeve or were cleaned up, most likely knew better than to mess with me. Because if you messed with me, Kevin would surely be at the scene. And no one wanted that.

"Come on Gwen, it'll be fun," He whispered into my ear, nibbling on the lobe as he pulled me more securely into his strong, crazily buff arms. With that one simple touch, it felt like everyone in the packed room wasn't there. Right now, it was just the two of us, dangerously together. "Please? For me?"

"Hey, looks like Levin and his girl don't need a closet after all."

Feeling the blood rush to my heating cheeks, Kevin and I broke apart to face a girl with a tattoo of the infamous skull and crossbones etched into her toned upper arm. "Can it, Suzie," Kevin growled, ignoring the snickers echoing all around the little cluster of people who had joined the little game of "7 Minutes in Heaven". It was quite cliché if you asked me.

"Touchy touchy," one guy howled from the other side of the circle that was formed by the strewn closet. There had to be at least thirteen couples crowding around for their turn.

"**Very **touchy with **Gwen**," Another laughed hysterically, setting off a whole new round of snorts and whistles. Rolling my eyes, I just crossed my arms tightly, praying that my cheeks weren't blazing like my scarlet hair. Some of Kevin's friends definitely needed to grow up.

"Not as touchy as you were with Jenna," Kevin snapped back, a sly grin cocking the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, into the closet you two!" Before I knew it, I was being shoved into the dreadful rectangular pit of doom by a pair of rough hands on my back. Stumbling through the open doorway, Kevin followed in suit behind me. The last thing I saw was his amazingly muscular features until we were plummeted into the inkiest black air I'd ever come to know.

**A/N: To Be Continued…Sorry, I have carpal tunnel and I seriously need a break for my hands. More later. Review?**


	24. Trapped In Black

_SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN: Trapped in Black_

_By: ParamoreXO_

_A/N: Part two of "7Minutes in Heaven"_

"**You okay?" **Kevin's genuine concern bled through his teeth; warm, stoic arms wrapping securely around me in the tight space we'd been forced into like an electric blanket. Under his tender touch, I was paralyzed to the core. My blood turned into lava that scalded my veins, pumping my wildly thrashing heart for a new desire. His mouthwatering scent sent a lustful tang flooding in my mouth, causing me to lick my lips, thankful he couldn't see me in the pitch black closet.

"Yeah," I breathed as he lightly nuzzled my neck, totally dazed by his skillful soft lips as they grazed my shivering skin. Cuddling into his chiseled body that radiated heat like a crackling fire, alive with licking flames contained behind his lips, his response was deeper.

"So," he whispered, his smirk blaring though his words like a siren, "what do you want to do for the next seven minutes?"

"Guess," I deadpanned, raking my fingers down his broad, breathtakingly chiseled chest. I swear, he was sculpted by the gods.

Kevin's light chuckle sang in my ear as he nipped on the lobe, "I thought you didn't like this game, Miss Two Face?"

Shivering, I balled the front of his shirt in my fists, "I don't like your immature friends who play it. I never said anything about us."

"Immature?" He questioned, pulling me even closer to his strong build. The scent of his skin clogged my senses, sending me into a blissful trance as his fingerprints covered my body.

"Just shut up," I breathed onto his lips that were now barely a breadth away from my own longing pair, "And kiss the crap outta me."

Taking up the challenge, he plunged into me, the passion scorching my lips as the kiss intensified with our rapid fire touches. With the little space we had, I was slammed into the wall, pressed tightly up against the paint as a few leather jackets fell off their hangers, tangling up with our heated frenzy of caresses. Fiery friction crackled between our groping hands and fervent touches. We were kissing each other like never before, knowing we only had seven minutes up against this wall to do whatever we wanted…

Not knowing how much time was left, I didn't care if his strong, chiseled body crushed me between the wall that was plastered to my backside. Trailing down to my neck, his nips were more demanding than ever. Those velvety folds began to suck on that rhythmic pulsation in the side of my neck and I lost it. Nails scraping up paint from the stiff barrier behind me, I tried to hold onto something, unable to stop the moans from tumbling out of my swollen, watering mouth. "You like that?" He breathed on my quivering lips as he grabbed my hips, driving into me with the metal button of his pants pinching my exposed stomach. Wait…_how had my shirt been pulled off? _I didn't even have time to think about it; however, as all train of logical thought just fell through the cracks and a blissful fog invaded my mind. We rocked to a thrilled rhythm no one else would ever experience, hot blooded hands slipping over our bodies like toxic guns. His lethal lips nipped at my own pair, the passion flowing between us fatal to my thundering heart. This boy knew just how to wind me up.

Tangling my fingers in his shaggy black mane of the inkiest midnight, I wanted him closer to me than this. Even though I knew our bodies were slammed up against each other as humanly physical as possible, there _had _to be _more._ Something more powerful, rousingly thrilling that made me pant for more of this blissful ecstasy.

…Who knew a dusty, cramped little closet could be so close to paradise?

Our throbbing chests heaved up against each other, the rhythm between us a number one, unstoppable, double platinum hit to the two of us and our pounding hearts. Every time his tongue drove into mine, I could feel my head spin. The speakers beyond these enclosed walls, the dancers, and all the rest of the partygoers—even the sick guys who had their ears pressed up against the wooden door of this constricting closet—were blown from my mind with Kevin's scent bleaching my skin.

"One minute left!" someone yelled from the other side, cackling laughter snapping me out of our amazing trance.

Eyes snapping open, I pulled away from Kevin's searing kiss, never wanting it to end… He got the hint, anyways. "Hey… w-what's wrong, babe?"

Even in the pitch black space, I could tell his obsidian eyes were wide with concern flooding them to the brim. "Shit!" I hissed, bumping into the door, rolling my eyes as a chorus of hoots and wolf-whistles sounded at the sharp bang. "Kevin," I turned towards him, starting to peel off the wrinkled fabric that clung to his flawlessly sculpted body. "Let me wear your shirt, I can't find me."

Helping me pull it off, the seconds frantically ticking by, he chuckled with that annoyingly cute smirk of his smeared across his lips (oh, trust me, I could totally tell he was smirking). "Nahh, I think this whole topless look works for you, Gwen."

Tugging the fabric that camouflaged with the dark boxed up room we were shut into, I felt Kevin's steel made arms wrap snuggly around me. "Let's give 'em a hell of a finale, baby."

I couldn't help but shiver as his hands slid under the warm, loose fabric; crawling up my body in mind fogging motions. Inching the pads of his fingers to my back, slipping over the lacy fabric that locked the biggest secret of all, he held me against the firm door. "How about I put this in my pocket?"

Just then, I heard a click behind me, the golden knob twisting slowly behind me, ready to yank the sealer of our pleasurable haven wide open. "Or…" I yanked his hands from under my shirt, "we could do this."

Not giving him a chance to respond, I jumped up, wrapped my legs securely around his waist, and claimed his mouth with mine in a helluva heated, red hot kiss for everyone to see. His enthusiastic response had his hands cupping my butt, crashing into the door as we tumbled out breathlessly, somehow keeping our lips stuck together the whole way down. We were literally so wrapped up in each other, neither of us heard the roar of laughter, howls, and whistles that hit us like a wave when the pulsating colored, flashing lights shed upon us. But honestly, I could care less about everyone else. Because right there and then, all that existed was Kevin and all the perfection that came with him.

_A/N: Okay, everyone. That wraps up "7Minutes in Heaven", suggested by Brandirandom! Thanks for reading, I'd love love looooove it if you reviewed…it seems as if the fan base for this series is seriously being abducted my actual aliens or something…_


	25. Study Breaks

_Study Breaks_

_By: ParamoreXO_

She was a complete liar, a fake… and wasn't very good at covering it up. Maybe it was because I just got her like that, I can tell how Gwen feels most of the time…but you know the ladies. They always do a 180 on you.

But right now, this was different. She was lying straight to my face, as if I couldn't read that look in her eyes. I mean, they weren't even moving across the freakin' page, so why deny that she wasn't studying?

_Slam!_ I couldn't help but grin even wider as she slammed the pages together, the sharp noise pelting into her bright bedroom walls. With a haughty huff that sent her ogle-worthy chest puffed out and my senses on a desirable charge, I knew I'd tugged the right string with my choice words. Alive in her rich emerald eyes, flames shot up in a conflagrant torrent of rage that could singe my skin to the scorched bone.

"Kevin," her tongue whipped at the poison drenched words, fueling my imagination with blissful caresses as my name glided over her lush lips. "I am _trying _to study, and you're being a distraction."

"Guess I'm _that _irresistible," a smirk tugged at the upmost corners of my lips as I crawled over to her perch on the down comforter of her bed. A rush of boiling scarlet lit up her flawless face as I took her up in my strong arms.

"Kevin…" She sighed, melodious voice muffled in my right shoulder. Gathering her in my lap, I carefully threaded my fingers through her blazing mane, clearing the way to her ear. Diving in, I could feel her gentle fingers rake down my chest that caged my wildly hungry heart. "Yeah?" I blew into her ear, nibbling around a dangling chain of hearts that hung from her lobe, trying to tug it off. Tightening my grip on her temptingly curvy figure, I felt her shiver against my touch, revving my yearning for more even harder.

"I need to study," She mumbled, the pads of her fingers imprinting on my broad chest as she traced hearts all around. God, I loved it when she did that.

"Then study this," I breathed, letting my lips grope at her neck as she angled back with a moan of pure pleasure. Suddenly, she was easing me down on the plush mattress, papers around us crinkling as we could care less for those boring notes. She sank into me like the bombshell she was, styling my hair in crazy ways that reacted to each tender touch I gave her. With her denim covered knees sinking in next to my sighing chest, her perfect arch angled her face to mine, curtain of scarlet silk draping around me as her smile dazzled me like the shining night stars. "Tell me if I pass the test, then, Mr. Levin." Her crinkling eyes bore into mine, coming closer and closer…till they slowly closed as she plunged in.

Our longing lips meeting in a skin searing kiss and I pulled on her full bottom lip, still smiling from her corny little line. Responding enthusiastically, her fingers knotted in my shaggy black hair, trying to pull me in deeper with her skin pressed against me tight. Her fresh scent drenched me in a bath of tropical fruit and alluring vanilla, mixing in with my trace of gasoline and aftershave. It was the perfect recipe for romance, driving me wild with the way she kissed me back. Tugs turned into teasing pulls and quick nips, her tongue barely skimming over my upper lip in the process. And with that single graze of a taste bud, I couldn't take it anymore. Sliding my tingling fingers under her loose shirt, I opened her up like a present, unable to wait to behold the gift inside. Our tongues swirled together like a hurricane, enjoying the taste as we danced wildly. Just like those mesmerizing finger of hers, her delicious tongue began to trace a pattern of hearts in my deepest caverns, sending me off the edge when she got to the roof of my mouth. Sucking her back in, I sank my teeth tenderly in her bottom lip, tugging on her smile as I found her curved back pockets with my eager hands. Cupping what the denim concealed, I caressed my way to her neck, making sure to leave my mark where her heart was beating fast.

"I would kiss you all day if you'd let me," I nuzzled into her neck, loving the way her sigh pressed her supple chest up against my panting body.

Her light giggle tangled itself in my shaggy hair, lips grazing my forehead as her hands ran up and down my iron pumped arms. "So, did I pass?"

"Sure," I grinned, kissing her all over again. Maybe studying wasn't so bad after all.


	26. Guess Who?

**Guess Who?**

**A/N: Haven't updated this in awhile. So sorry.**

**Pinching the sheer tab that hung from the drenched, white chord, Gwen twirled her tea bag around her torrid mug, letting the mixture stain the clear liquid to a murky brown. The contents practically resembled a swamp. **Blowing out an irked sigh, her listless emerald orbs watched as her beverage blended at its leisure, barely hearing Julie's next few words.

"So, when does Kevin get back?"

Glancing up at the cheerful Asian-American, a pang of jealousy throbbed in her chest. Julie could have her boyfriend by her side whenever she wanted…all it took was a simple call…

"In thirty-six days…"

"Hey, he'll be back before you know it!"

_I wish. _The redhead felt her burning throat seize at the thought of her charming, strong, onyx eyed Osmosian. He'd left exactly a week ago and it already felt like eons. Being away from the ex-con was horribly agonizing…she felt like curling up and dying without him…the distance was robbing her mind, she couldn't comprehend it… But she was a strong girl. She wouldn't let her jade studded orbs leak a single tear.

…But he was _so _far away…for far too long.

Continuing to stir her heated mug, the redhead just nodded, enthusiasm deflated from her entire being. The truth couldn't be twisted. She wasn't going to see her boyfriend for thirty-six more freakin' days.

The ghost of his luscious lips haunted her day and night.

His dashing image incased her gifted golden locket absolutely _killed_ her every time she flicked it open. Which was a lot. More than she could count.

"Thirty-six days, huh?"

Warm, intoxicating flesh blindfolded her. Rough fingers brushed over her mascara thickened lashes, causing her eyelids to droop dreamily at the simple touch. That cyclone of scents she wished she could bottle struck her like a zapping bolt of white-hot electricity, causing her veins to throb excitedly. Her hammering heart was a capsizing staccato, just as disbelieving as her ears. She knew that sexy, husky voice anywhere.

"Guess who?"

Those two simple words set her on fire, drenching the shell of her ear with warmth. She couldn't help but shiver at the intimate contact, feeling those dagger-like teeth playfully nibble on her earlobe.

**Kevin.**

**A/N: Eh. It's one in the morning. I tried.**


	27. Spritz

**Spritz**

**Quietly slinking in with the shadows, the redheaded teenager winced as a slight **_**click **_**snapped behind her from the closing panel. **Her knees finally gave way, the giddiness of the night exploding throughout her body as if contagious. That had been one **heck **of a goodnight kiss.

The midnight black, oversized hoodie engulfed Gwen Tennyson's lean frame. Shivering in pure delight, a warm smile painted itself upon her swollen lips. Collecting the excess length of the worn sleeves, the redhead brought the balled up fabric to her face, a bundle of heat spreading across her radiant face.

Her nostrils devoured the lingering scent clinging to the darkly woven threads, trying to catch a breath of Kevin's cologne. How she wished she could bottle it for herself.

**XOXO**

**With five minutes left 'til her boyfriend arrived for their dinner date, Gwen frantically tore her room apart. **_Where is it…? Where is it? …Gotcha!_

Snagging a simple glass-shaped heart, the redheaded teen cried out in delight as she plucked it from her cluttered vanity. Laid out on her bed was Kevin's black hoodie, which she'd borrowed on their date last Friday. Her veins surged at the thought, throbbing with passion as she decapitated the heart molded bottle. Taking careful aim, she poised her weapon of choice, its scented ammunition sloshing around inside.

Applying the pressure, a burst of her signature perfume burst from the glass heart, seeping into the collar of the hoodie.

Smirking, Gwen put the bottle away once the sharp blare of Kevin's pampered Camero's horn greeted her ears.

Before she gave anything of his back, she would always spritz it with her perfume, hoping he'd search for it just as she did for his.


	28. The Hype

The Hype

She wanted to talk, but there seemed an embargo on every subject. Silence layered the air, choking her with the awkward tinge. Much could have been said yet he left her to die in her discomfort. The most flaming of character sat beside her but nevertheless said nothing nor showed any sign of wishing to pursue any previous conversation. Words seemed insufficient for the elevation of his sentiments.

She was certain they could never converse again without mortification.

The atmosphere appeared to solidify for breathing seemed unachievable. She leaned forward in effort to veil her burning visage from his discourteous scrutinizing. The need for muscular release caused her jaw to twitch, mouth agape with failing words. A throaty chuckle was met upon seeing her dumbly parted lips. It was encouragement enough…

Shifting uncomfortably, the juxtaposed teens broke the unspoken resolve of restraint on words. With false ardor, she commented on errands that needed to be run. Simply nodding, his hands burrowed deeper into his jean pockets. His fingers meshed with the cool metal of his car keys, triggering his mind to think about the long since rejected memories of car rides with her.

Perspiration coated his naked torso, beads of sweat dribbling down slight indentions of muscle. Realizing the intensifying dampness on her back, she shrugged off the sheet bunched over her bare shoulders, regarding the cloth as it billowed on the floor. The keys began to jingle in his pocket, clashing horribly with the thick quiet of the room.

In a burst of forced confidence, she kicked the mass of sheets farther away. "Do you remember _anything_ from last night?"

His mind undressed her question as coming off as belligerent. "I wasn't lying when I told you 'no' the first time, if that's what you're getting at."

Her eyes gesticulated at him crudely, "Kevin, this isn't the time for that. You don't understand what it's like when—"

Temper flaring, his hands withdrew from his pockets and gripped the creamy flesh of her thigh. Riled gaze stabbing her own, his nails began to slowly break into her flesh, severing her nerves. "Don't you dare make assumptions, Gwen."

"I'll make as many damn assumptions as I want! I'm two weeks late and scared as hell and you refuse to go out and buy the damn thing!"

His hands released her at the revelation. "You're… You're _two weeks late?_"

Her breath hitched in her throat. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't kicked the sheets away. In his accusatory stare she felt the shame of her exposed body overwhelm her. She wanted to cover up despite the number of times she'd slept with him.

Silent tears blurred her vision, "K-Kevin… w-what are my parents going to say?"

**A/N: A friend prompted me with "an awkward conversation" and the above is what I got. I decided to add this to **_**Games People Play**_** for no particular reason. Honestly, it is living hell for me to look back at all the previous chapters. They're just atrocious. I've grown so much as a writer over the past year or so. But I refuse to delete any of them. I think it's kinda nice despite the humility to be able to look back at my old writing… Just to see how much I've improved. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little drabble! No, I do not plan on continuing this particular chapter. Pregnancy stories just aren't my thing. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	29. Love Drunk

**Love Drunk**

* * *

**"Your cousin is the biggest idiot in the world."**

Sliding out from the passenger's seat, Gwen couldn't help but chuckle. "What, for embracing the fact that he's universally acknowledged and throwing a party?"

Shutting the door behind her, Kevin clicked the car into lockdown, casually matching her eager pace. He became acutely aware that the house seemed to vibrate, the muffled sound of music and voices making it radiant in the night. "No," His hand fluidly slipped into hers, "For throwing an "invite anyone you know" party. There's no telling how many idiots are here."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged while ascending the front porch. "We can still enjoy ourselves, can't we?"

Halting their synced stride, he turns to her with poise that oozes confidence that is almost tangible to her. "I know what these kinds of parties are like, Gwen." Inside the reverberating structure, the cacophony the convivial crowd created was sure to eventually summon the police to the scene. Through the front windows, splashes of brilliant light spilled over the couple. Jagged shadows flared across Kevin's features. "We'll stay for only an hour or so, got it?"

Trying to peek through the window, she was instantly blinded. Momentarily disoriented, she nodded in agreement, grimacing as everything within view was jostled.

Grinning, he slipped his hand into the back pocket of her snug jeans, opening the front door with the other, "Alright. After you, babe."

* * *

** After a while she became comfortable with the ringing in her ears, able to understand Kevin better over the stereophonic pounding. **While making his way through a throng of dancers, Ben had momentarily stopped to yell at the two, a goofy grin spread across his wet lips. Raising his plastic cup towards them, the murky contents splattered onto his sleeve, "Whazzup guys? Glad you could make it!" Without waiting for a reply, he coalesced with the crowd.

"Is he… drunk?" She asked, unnerved by her cousin's slur and wide, wild gaze.

"He had a smoothie in his hand," Kevin noted, propping an arm against the wall to face her properly. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone spiked it, though."

"_Please _don't drink anything." She had never seen Kevin in a drunken state, but she sensed that he drank whenever she wasn't around. Could he hold his liquor, or did he get rowdy like her cousin? Tilting her head up, she was met by the thin line of his compressed lips.

"I don't like sour drinks."

His impassion voice stung. _Why does he always assume that I think so negatively of him in shady situations like this?_

"Kevin, I didn't mean—"

Leaning forward, he loomed over her, cupping her flushed cheek with his free hand. His breath scorched her face, making her lips tingle in anticipation. Chest flush against his middle, she gazed up into his eyes, all previously prepared words a jumble in her throat. The pad of his thumb grazed her dumbly parted lips, "When I cleaned up for you and for your 'rents judgment, I threw out some old habits." His supporting arm slyly intervolved around her waist, strong hand teasing the hem of her shirt. "You're worth it. Ever since then my life's been a hell of a lot better."

* * *

** The instant he killed the engine, he threw his seatbelt over his shoulder, riding his shirt up his torso as he began to peel it off. **"Get in the back," he breathed, yanking the sleeves from his arms. Not bothering to get out, she let her shoes drop to the floor. Climbing over the middle compartment, she felt as if her heart were going to burst through her swelling chest. Settling in the back, she barely had time to undo the third button of her shirt when Kevin slid on top of her. His fingers fumbled over a button as he rushed to get her sweater off. "Screw this," she huffed, opting to tug it over her head. When it landed, she didn't give a second thought as to where. He crushed his mouth to hers with impressive vigor, the frenzy of desire and impatience breaking loose from all emotional restraints. Pulling at her lower lip, he nearly let go when she threaded her finger through his hair, intensifying the passion.

The cushioning of the back seats began to sag, molding around their tangled bodies. Playfully twirling the wisps of hair at the nape of her neck, he cradled the back of her head with one hand. His dark, obsidian eyes flickered in a promise of primal wants.

Lips heatedly meshed together, Gwen smiled into a deep caress with only one thing on her clouded mind: She didn't mind getting drunk off of the taste of his tongue.


	30. Smothered

Smothered

"Yah know, Rath is the only alien that makes me wanna get a box of popcorn, kick back, and just watch."

Glancing over at her boyfriend, Gwen could feel the urgency of their present predicament overwhelm her. Her idiotic cousin was clinging to the slick belly of an intergalactic cruiser that was about to make a jump to hyperspace, shouting insults all the while. Maybe Kevin was too busy being blinded by his conceited ego to realize that Ben could slip up and plummet to the promise of death any moment, but amusement was an emotion she lacked at the moment.

"Kevin, this isn't the time for—" The pigment of her angry eyes blazed as she turned to reprimand him. That flare of emotion, however, was smothered by his presumptuous smirk. The smoky depths of his gaze infiltrated every thought that had raced through her mind. Well, maybe she could afford to see the humor in all this. She glanced at the zooming spacecraft and considering his words. Oblivious to the altitude they were climbing to, Rath's grip did not relent.

The corners of her lips lifted slightly, "Okay, me too."


	31. Compromise

Compromise

"Kevin! I _really _have to—"

Interrupted by the heat of his mouth filling her own, Gwen nearly forfeited her train of thought, only comprehending the tangible wants and needs pressed flush against her. Fisting the front of his shirt, she forced Kevin far enough to keep his lips off hers, but it wasn't enough to stop his intimate intentions.

"Oh c'mon," he sighed, catching her gaze with his lust laden eyes, not even trying to be discreet about the way his hands trailed up the insides of her thighs. "You can afford to miss one karate practice."

"No," she forced, the strangled syllable broken up in her throat, "I can't."

Her breath hitched when his fingers plowed beneath her hiked up skirt and clamped around the fabric that hung off her hips.

"I don't think you understand how turned on I am right now." He felt like he was talking through a mouthful of gravel. "_You're _at the wheel this time. We only really mess 'round in my ride."

"_Kevin,_" she warned with an air of exasperation, splaying her hands flat across his chest. Her arms gave way, however, when her seat began to sag with his weight as he slid over the middle console. Pushed back against the door of the driver's side of her car, Gwen reached behind her to level out the seat, hissing in pain through gritted teeth when their knees knocked sharply together.

"What are you—" Kevin breathed against her neck, eyes wandering down her arm before they both suddenly fell to the side as the back of the seat gave way. Twisting over him, Gwen sat resolutely on the front of his jeans to hold him down, nearly moaning out loud when a metal button caught on lace. Blood flushed her cheeks, giving them a rosy hue in the waxing moonlight that filtered through the window.

Her words shivered through his body, "Wanna do a quickie?"


End file.
